Beautiful stranger
by Falcon 101
Summary: Meredith a widow one day sees a stranger that unknown to her will slowly capture her heart
1. Chapter 1

Meredith softly walked up the stairs feeling her own footsteps thudding against the wood she quietly knocked on the door before opening it, her four year old daughter looked up at her "mommy" Ella said smiling.

"Hey buttercup I've just come to inform you that dinner has been beautifully prepared and I would be greatly thrilled by your presence."

"Um… I say yes don't I mommy."

"That's right clever girl."

"Can I show you my drawings" Ella picked up several sheets of paper.

"Sure what have you been drawing" Meredith sat on Ella's small chair while Ella showed her a drawing of a tree, a green field of flowers, several birds and a dog.

"That's very lovely honey, you're getting to be a good artist."

"You haven't seen my last drawing its my favourite."

Meredith looked at a drawing of herself and her daughter holding hands she smiled with her daughter then she noticed another person smiling in the clouds, "who's that Ella."

"That's daddy watching from heaven."

"I see" Meredith whispered feeling the familiar feeling of heartache returning.

"Mommy" Ella whispered.

Meredith looked at her child as Ella's tiny hands rubbed her head, "i'm sorry mommy this drawing made you sad."

"No dear I'm happy" she took Ella's hands into her own, "do you remember what we talked about before."

Ella looked confused then her eyes lit up, "its about daddy right."

"Your daddy will always be with you, even though you can't see him or talk to him or hug him he's still with you right here" Meredith put a hand over Ella's heart.

Ella nodded, "he's with you all the time too mommy."

"Yes that's right" Meredith smiled widely and kissed Ella's forehead, "come on we've got a nice dinner to eat."

The next morning Meredith was busy putting on her uniform when a loud squeal sounded from outside her door and shaking her head chuckling she opened the door to find Ella jumping on the spot, "you look excited."

"Auntie Christina, auntie Christina is coming."

"I know honey its very exciting" Ella ran past her and started to jump on Meredith's bed. "But" Meredith caught her in her arms earning a shriek of giggles from Ella as she twirled her around, "but mommy has to get ready to go to work so you need to calm down."

Ella grinned and hugged her mother tightly, "I wish you didn't go to work all the time mommy."

"I don't go to work all the time Ella."

"Most of the time you do, when your home I have to go to bed."

"Well we'll try and do something fun this weekend."

"Disneyland" Ella said excitedly.

"Why is it every time I say to you we'll do something fun you say Disneyland."

"It's the funnest place on earth."

"Well I promise someday we'll go there when we have enough money and enough big bags so I can vomit after every ride."

Ella giggled and the doorbell rang, "auntie Christina."

Christina came through the door while Ella ran into her legs, "auntie Christina."

"Hey Ella we're going to have some fun today I got paint and we'll get all messy."

"Did you get paper as well" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course Meri, we won't make a mess of your house."

"Aw" Ella said.

"Ella" Meredith said with a warning tone evident in her voice.

"Only joking mommy" Ella said smiling.

"Okay little miss jokes give mommy a hug" Meredith bent down hugging Ella tightly, "love you mommy."

"I love you so much go have fun."

Meredith walked swiftly to the bus and got on feeling fresh and ready to start the day she put her headphones in her ears and closed her eyes as the music in her ipod began to play. The sound of the bus stopping woke her up and she hurriedly got off the bus and looked both ways before crossing the street she looked at the time on her phone and gasped as she realised she was running late.

"Meredith take the shortcut" she whispered to herself and with her feet flying she ran swiftly down to the pier and sprinted by the water where few people got in her way as she hurried past she was almost at the traffic lights were the hospital was waiting for her on the other side when traffic came whizzing past and she was forced to stop and wait "come on" she whispered stress filling her she looked around her at the other people and at the water then she stopped as she saw something else.

A man who looked as young as Meredith stood by the water gazing at it he was dressed in a bright sporty jacket and as he turned Meredith gasped as she saw the most handsome face she had ever seen his blue eyes gazed at her and Meredith felt her heart skip a beat as the man nervously smiled at her Meredith smiled back as little fish swam up and down her back then her phone buzzed and she turned swiftly around "shit" she said as she realised she had missed the crossing and she looked back the man was gone.

"Late" Owen said loudly as Meredith hurried past him through the hospital she looked at her watch grinding her teeth together as she ran to where her colleagues were waiting for her.

"Ella again" Callie said with an understanding smile.

"Yeah she was being you know… Ella and it made me late" Meredith said not wanting to tell them she was late because she saw what was her perfect image of a fairytale prince, "anyway we should get to work."

Meredith got through her mourning with no dramas and was heading towards the cafeteria to have lunch with her friends.

"Late" Owen said loudly as Meredith walked through the cafeteria doors.

"Oh shut up Owen I was only a few minutes late."

"I'm just playing with you girl, why don't you grab a big dessert from the cafeteria and come and join us."

"Owen you know my routine dinner first then dessert."

Owen sniggered, "you could spoil yourself you know."

"I have a four year old daughter that I'm trying to bring up right I don't want to set a bad example."

"She's not even here, come on just one slice of cake."

"Okay" Meredith smiled as she sat down with Callie Arizona Owen Mark and Teddy.

"So Meredith what's new with you?"

"Nothing is really new with me Callie, I just wake up and the same rugrat greets me with a smile and a hug and then I go to work and I hang out with my friends."

"What friends are we talking about" Owen said.

"You guys" Meredith gently punched his arm "that's who."

"You know you should do something different."

"Like what Teddy" Meredith said.

"I think" Arizona started, "what she means is you should get yourself a hobby you know read a book do something besides us work Ella and sleeping."

"Well who would look after Ella, I already have Christina working overtime."

"Well you do have keen babysitters sitting right in front of you" Mark said.

"Guys you've never looked after Ella before she can be a real handful."

"We will just take her to the zoo… and leave her there."

"Owen" Callie said slapping Owen's wrist, "she's a lovely child."

Arizona patted Meredith's hand, "me and Callie can look after her if you want to get away for a day."

"Well someday that might be nice" Meredith whispered.

Late that night Meredith softly opened the door and found Christina passed out on her couch with a half eaten bowl of spaghetti on the table she softly shook her awake, "Ella" Christina shot up and turned her head in every direction "where is she?"

"Christina you put Ella to bed."

Christina scrunched the lines in her forehead and nodded, "yeah sorry I fell asleep again."

"Christina you're the one doing me the favour remember, do you want a wine or something?"

"Nah thanks just a proper bed would be great."

"If Ella is asleep on my bed again, you can have her bed."

"Thanks Meri I should clean up."

"I'll do that, you just hit the sack can I get you anything?"

"Just don't fire me for being the world's sleepiest babysitter I would miss hanging out with Ella."

"I would never do that" Meredith chuckled as she walked to where her bedroom was and saw Ella sprawled in the middle of the bed sleeping with her mouth open _how do you always manage to take up the entire bed_ she bent down and gently lifted her up Ella stirred softly and moaned.

"Shhh sleep little buttercup" Meredith whispered as she placed her on the other side of the bed and kissed her cheek, "I love you Ella Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith felt fingers prodding her face and she opened her eyes to see her daughter eyes a few inches from her own, "Ella its very early."

"Go back to sleep mommy."

"What are you doing?"

"Examining the animal called mommy, like the nature people examined the bugs on the wildlife show."

"Really" Meredith said.

"Uh huh she snores really loudly and drools everywhere."

"Really" Meredith chuckled, "well I think I want to examine a little monkey called Ella." Ella started to giggle, "lets see what happens when I do this" Meredith brought her fingers to Ella's ribcage and the girl laughed out loud as her mother tickled her until she was kicking her feet in the air. "She seems to laugh really loud and" Meredith gave her a large sniff making Ella laugh even louder, "she's also very smelly and needs a bath."

"Can I have bubbles?"

"Yes you can."

"And a rubber ducky?"

"That too."

"And can Christina get out of my bed please."

Meredith frowned, "is that all the thanks she gets for looking after you."

"Sorry mommy" Ella whispered with apologetic eyes.

Meredith kissed her forehead, "lets get you cleaned up."

Meredith brushed her hair on the bus before looking through her documents checking through all the work notes she had made making sure she hadn't missed anything important as she felt the bus stopping she stood up and walked off then her head cleared and she realised to her shock that she had gotten off at the wrong stop. "Jeez not again" she whispered as she started to chase after her bus hoping that she wouldn't lose it her folder opened and a truck driving past created a large wind that sent a third of her papers flying onto the pavement Meredith felt panic hitting her as she hurried to pick up her notes.

"Excuse me" Meredith looked up where she was kneeling and her voice caught in her throat as the man she saw yesterday by the water was looking down on her smiling, "I believe this is yours."

Meredith with a trembling hand took the paper from the man's hand and with shaking knees slowly got to her feet "thank you" she finally managed to whisper.

"No problem, are there any more papers?"

Meredith shook her head in embarrassment trying hard not to blush.

The man nodded, "well that's good have a nice day."

Meredith gave a forced smile and seeing her bus stop she ran past the man and got on the bus.

Meredith came through the hospital in a rush and saw the grinning face of Owen standing in the hallway, "Owen don't say it I was not late I was just on time this time."

"What's the deal miss seal?"

Meredith felt utterly foolish and it bothered her a great deal, "there's nothing wrong I just need to work."

Meredith got off work early she had felt flustered throughout the day as her mind kept going back to what had happened when she had met the handsome stranger and by the end of it she had gotten sick of her friends asking her why she felt so bothered and just grabbed her belongings and left. _I need a walk_ she thought to herself she walked through the streets sticking to the busiest parts of town so she wouldn't be a tempting target for any muggers wandering around then she remembered that she had promised Ella she would be home in time to read her a story before bed.

"This just isn't my day" she said out loud not caring that half a dozen people looked at her strangely and she hurried to where the nearest bus stop was she went down a street then another and looked at a unfamiliar road.

"Oh great" she said knowing she had gotten lost, "it was so simple Meredith turn right then left then right again and you got it wrong."

"Excuse me" Meredith turned around and froze as she saw the man responsible for her mood at work smiling warmly at her making her feel like she was slowly melting inside.

"Are you lost?" he said softly.

"No I um…I mean I am just heading home."

"I heard you talking."

"Um no I should be fine thanks."

"Are you looking for the bus stop, it's just up that road and then you turn left."

"Thank you" Meredith whispered looking at her shoes.

"No problem."

Meredith turned and ran to the bus stop and stopping to catch her breath she cursed herself for acting like an idiotic schoolgirl.

"It won't be here for a while" Meredith looked sideways at the stranger and gasped.

"Am I that scary?" the man said.

"No no I'm sorry" Meredith replied quickly.

The man chuckled and something about that laugh reminded Meredith of Ella, "I sometimes have that effect on strangers when I just pop up out of nowhere."

"You weren't…I mean are you going on the bus too."

"You guessed it, so if I'm not mistaken you're the same woman I helped earlier today too."

"Yes…..I am."

"So since I've rescued you twice today I think you should give me a reward, you should tell me your name"

Meredith was about to look at her feet again then she clenched her fist and tried to breath steady, "its Meredith"

"Meredith that's a beautiful name its suits you."

Meredith couldn't help it she turned around glowing like the sun.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fluster you."

"I'm not I mean um."

"I'm Derek Shepherd and if you want to make me feel flustered just tell me a joke about sheep like my friends do."

Meredith smiled as laughs slowly escaped her.

"Here's our bus" Meredith got on and went to sit down and to her surprise and unexpected thrill Derek went to sit beside her, "I thought there was a bus from the hospital" he said.

"There is" Meredith took a breath and felt relieved that she was starting to relax, "but I decided to walk through town how come you know I work at the hospital."

"The clothes gave you away" Derek said

"Yeah I guess" Meredith said with a small smile.

"So if you don't mind me asking tell me a little about yourself."

"Everything about myself you already guessed."

"Come on" Derek said "i'm sure there's more to you then working at the hospital."

"Well I have good friends a good home, and when I have some free time I like to cook even though I always burn the food."

Derek chuckled and Meredith smiled wider as she stared at him. Derek looked at her curiously and Meredith quickly said "sorry for staring its just that laugh it reminds me so much of someone."

"A gameshow host."

"Um yeah it's a lovely laugh."

"Lets hear you laugh."

"No I laugh like a chicken being tickled."

"I'm sure you don't come on please, think of it as a reward for me saving you not once but twice today"

Meredith tried not to giggle, "I can't laugh out loud in public."

"Its easy let me show you" Derek started to laugh loudly and Meredith chuckled as people started to stare at them, "come on I don't want to be on the news."

"Hospital staff member sits next to a goofball on the bus."

"Yeah it would make the front page" Meredith said she chatted with Derek for a while about television shows and her favourite kind of music then she heard the bus stopping and she sighed.

"Is this your stop?"

"Yeah I should get off."

"It was very nice to meet you" Derek offered Meredith's his hand and Meredith shook it, "I hope we meet again Meredith."

"If we don't then I'll get into trouble and you can come and rescue me."

"Sounds good goodnight" Derek smiled and watched her leave.

"Goodnight" Meredith whispered as she looked back before getting off the bus and watching it go away feeling her warm feelings inside slowly evaporate.

"I'm awake I'm awake" Meredith smirked at Christina jumping off the couch, "the blanket on the couch tells me otherwise."

"Mommy" Ella came jumping down the stairs.

"Ella" Meredith picked up her daughter and swung her around, "I remember I need to read you a story don't I."

"Yes mommy you do."

"You're forgetting your manners."

"Please" Ella said smiling, "with lots of ice cream on top."

"Okay Christina will you be staying the night again?"

"I have my own bed thanks and its much bigger and more comfortable then Ella's tiny bed it gave me a back ache."

"Well you could always sleep on the couch" Meredith said with a lop sided smirk.

Christina gave a fake laugh, "sarcasm is the lowest form of humour its not even humour at all see you tomorrow."

"Say goodbye to Christina" Meredith said to Ella.

"Bye auntie Christina" Ella waved Christina waved back and left.

"Right Ella what should we read?"

"Sleeping Beauty."

"Okay" Meredith sat on Ella's bed and was halfway through the story when Ella pointed at the pictures Meredith ruffled her hair, "you like prince charming don't you."

"He's really charming."

"Yes he is."

"and brave and kind and nice I wish he was real."

"Yeah" Meredith suddenly thought of Derek but swiftly shook her thoughts away, "come on lets keep reading."

Meredith kissed Ella goodnight and went straight to be herself she lied awake thinking of the moment she had with Derek she hadn't had a moment like that in a long time for several years a moment where she could laugh and smile so easily. The last time she had that was before Scott had died when Ella was only a baby. Meredith sighed and felt a tear down her cheek she knew her feelings for Scott would never leave her and she was happy with that she never wanted to forgot him but Derek had made me feel special and happy at the same time something she had missed then she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days went by the same way that they had been going by for the last three years in Meredith's life and with the weekend came Meredith's long awaited day off. Meredith croakily opened her eyes "strange" she whispered she had expected Ella to be in her room going bananas in the same manner that she had been last night when Meredith told her they were going to the zoo. She got out of bed got dressed and had made breakfast for herself and her daughter when she finally gave in to her worries and went to check on Ella she opened the door, "Ella" she got no response.

Meredith softly walked into the dark room, "honey are you sick?"

She peeled up the covers and saw her little girl fast asleep, "you must have been so excited you couldn't sleep" she whispered. She kissed Ella's cheek and went downstairs to drink her coffee and watch the news half an hour passed and at last Ella came running at top speed into the living room she jumped into Meredith's arms.

"There you are sleeping beauty I thought you would never wake up."

"Mommy" Ella yelled, "we're going to the zoo."

"Yep to see all the wild animals."

"Can we go now?"

"What about breakfast."

"Not hungry" the girl said.

Meredith raised an eyebrow, "well you will be hungry later I made pancakes."

"Yummy pancakes" Ella jumped around before running into the kitchen with a chuckling Meredith following closely behind.

_Later that morning_

Ella swang off Meredith's hand and pointed excitedly at all the animals in the cages, "there are a lot of animals."

"They sure are you want me to take a few pictures of you with the animals."

"Will I be in the cage?"

"Of course not Ella I don't want the animals to pick you up and carry you away."

Ella made a pout with her lips, "can they do that please?"

"No Ella mommy says no."

"Okay mommy" Ella nodded, "the elephants first please."

After they had seen all of the animals they made their way to the gift shop where Ella pointed at the cards, "can we get one for Auntie Christina?"

"We sure can."

"And grandma and grandpa."

"Okay."

"Mommy" Ella pointed at the soft toys, "can I look over there?"

"Okay" Meredith rubbed her head, "i'll just pay for the cards."

Meredith took her place in the queue checking every few seconds Ella was in her sight the lady behind the corner greeted her with a polite smile, "you have a lot of cards."

"They're for my relatives."

"Oh how nice" the woman said her smile growing wider.

"Yeah" Meredith said with a nod.

"24.99 thank you."

"Thank you" Meredith turned and she froze as her eyes quickly searched the shop Ella was nowhere in sight. She ran out of the shop and scouted the area "Ella" she yelled she tried hard to breath calmly and think for a moment then she started to walk quickly to the places that she had taken her daughter.

Ella slowly wandered through the zoo with her fingers in her mouth looking around her as people pushed past her she felt scared and ready to cry but she kept it in as she tried as hard as she could to find her mommy then after a while tears began to fall on her cheeks and she looked around wishing her mommy would come then she gasped as she saw someone who she thought only existed in her favourite book.

Derek was strolling through the zoo taking pictures for his bedroom wall when he felt a tug on his shirt he looked down and saw a beautiful little girl crying Derek's heart melted almost instantly, "hey there" Derek bended down, "are you alright?"

Ella sniffed "here" Derek gave her his hanky, "are you lost are you looking for someone?"

The girl looked up with pleading eyes, "Prince Charming please help me."

"Um" Derek felt taken aback, "i'm sorry."

"Prince Charming I can't find mommy please help me."

"Sure I can" Derek shook away his uncomfortable feelings and smiled kindly, "do you know your mommy's name?"

"Um its mommy isn't it" Ella whispered unsure of herself.

"Well what does she look like?"

"She looks just like a princess she's really beautiful and really nice and she's the best mommy in the world."

"She does sound amazing" Derek whispered, "well I think I know where your mommy might be."

"You do" Ella whispered with wide eyes.

"Yeah we can go and wait for her."

"Thank you" Ella said smiling widely.

"You're welcome" Derek said feeling good about himself, "what's your name kid?"

"Ella i'm Ella" Ella started to walked beside Derek, "Mr Prince Charming?"

"Yeah" Derek said feeling a bit embarrassed that women walking by were smiling at him.

"I thought you had a sword where's your sword?"

Meredith trying hard not to give in to her building feelings of panic ran through the zoo looking everywhere she had asked nearly every person that she had seen if they had seen Ella and her response was a mass of shaking heads then her heart nearly stopped when she realised Ella could have left the zoo and she ran to the exit she gasped as she saw Ella by the gate running towards her, Meredith bent down and Ella ran into her arms clinging to her tightly.

"Mommy" Ella whispered as she softly cried.

"Ella" she whispered she pulled back and started to raise her voice, "don't you ever run away from me again like that Ella you understand me."

"Sorry."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry mommy" Ella sobbed.

Meredith hugged her again, "i'm just glad you're okay" she said softly.

"I thought I lost you mommy."

Meredith kissed her cheek several times then she looked up and gasped, "Derek."

"Mommy" Ella drew back and pointed at Derek looking as excited as she did when she saw an elephant, "Prince Charming rescued me."

Derek smiled at the girl, "Ella my name really isn't Prince Charming."

"Wha" Ella whispered in shock.

"Ella my name is Derek." He exchanged an amused smile with Meredith as the girl looked disappointed, "oh I thought for sure you were Prince Charming."

"Well I was happy to rescue you." Ella thought to herself then her smile bloomed back on her face, "then you're like Prince Charming your name just is not Prince Charming."

"Well" Derek smiled uneasily at Meredith who gave him a smirk "do I have a hero stalker?" she said enjoying how Derek was as embarrassed as she was when they first met.

"What no no I was just in the neighbourhood you know taking snapshots and looking at the birds and then I met Ella and….. I should have guessed she was your daughter you look alike."

"I look like mommy?" Ella whispered with hope evident in her voice.

"You're just as pretty as your mom" Derek said and Ella beamed, "anyway I should get going."

"Derek thank you" Meredith whispered.

"My pleasure" Derek stood still for a moment gazing into Meredith's eyes and then his head snapped back to reality he gave her one last warm smile and waved at Ella, "bye Ella."

Ella ran and jumping in front of Derek she raised her arms, "don't go please."

"Ella" Meredith said firmly, "Derek needs to go now."

"But mommy we didn't thank him properly for saving me."

"Well what are we supposed to do honey we haven't got any medals."

"We get him ice cream mommy."

Meredith looked closely at Ella who slowly started to giggle, "you just want ice cream don't you."

"Um" Ella smiled slyly, "no."

"Do you really think you deserve ice cream after making me wet my pants?"

"No" Ella said in defeat.

"I should go" Derek said, "see you around maybe i'll rescue you or your kid again next week." Meredith laughed and then felt embarrassment creeping in.

"Bye Mr Derek" Ella waved.

"Bye Ella."

"Mommy" Ella said, "why is your face red?"

"Um" Meredith shook her head, "it's nothing come on we need to go home."

"Are we getting McDonalds?"

Meredith looked down at Ella, "no we're going to have lots of lovely boiled cabbage and pumpkin for dinner."

"No mommy please please anything but that" Meredith chuckled as Ella dropped to her knees and hugged her mommy's lower legs and feet mumbling over and over before looking up with her puppy dog eyes.

Meredith bent down and patted Ella on the head, "Because it's our special day out we're going to get McDonalds" Ella jumped to her feet and started to dance. "But" Meredith said Ella stopped jumping up and down, "tomorrow night they'll be lots of lovely vegies."

"That's tomorrow night though so it's okay."

"You won't be saying that tomorrow night come on buttercup lets go home"


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith wandered into the mall hearing the sound of clunking as Christina walked by her side and trying with little effort to listen to Christina's chatting about the various antics their friends were getting up to. Meredith nodded vaguely along to the conversation that Christina was having with herself more than Meredith and tried to shake off the effects of the terrible sleep the night before as a direct result of the nightmares she had about Ella being lost.

"Meredith" Christina's voice broke through the fog in Meredith's mind, "you don't look so good."

Meredith rubbed her forehead with her palm and looked sideways at Christina, "yeah sorry Christina I'm just tired."

"You had a big trip yesterday huh?"

"Yeah Ella really loved it but the aftereffects of it wore me out I gave in to her pleading and got her McDonalds and it made her more hyper then some of my more challenging patients."

"Well bless Callie and her lovely wife for always being there to lend a helping hand"

"Yeah they're great" Meredith muttered.

"Meri" Christina said Meredith sensed the tone in Christina's voice and smacked her forehead trying as hard as she could to wake up, "sorry I'm just tired."

"That's why you're here to rest you know have some time where you can chill before you return to your jobs of surgical resident of Seattle and proud single mother of energy kid. So just try and you know let go, look around you" Christina waved her arm slowly around her and Meredith felt her mouth move in amusement as she glanced around the mall, "now do you want to get clothes first or jewellery?"

"Christina I'm a single mother, I have a hard enough time paying for Ella's expensive diet."

"You're not broke Meredith by any means."

"I just don't like spoiling myself like that, it makes me feel guilty."

"Okay well I'm not letting you walk out of here without getting something what would you like to get?"

"Well…." Meredith furrowed her brows in concentration, "a book would be nice and I'm sure Ella would like a Disney dvd."

"Great" Christina muttered.

"Hey if you want me to have fun you need to be excited too" Meredith poked Christina in the side Christina laughed and did the same to her, "i'll be excited if you just remember to smile."

"I will i'll smile like Ursula."

"Ursula?" Christina said in disbelief

"The sea witch in Atlantica" Christina looked at her strangely and Meredith shrugged, "okay I'll get myself a movie too that isn't suitable for children."

Meredith later sat on a steal chair playing scrabble on her phone when Christina came back carrying two milkshakes Meredith looked up and frowned, "Christina I said I didn't want one."

"Well I said to myself the last time Meredith spoiled herself was probably last Christmas so here you go."

"I had maccas last night."

"That's not spoiling yourself properly, come on I've even paid for it seeing as you're so poor."

Meredith grumbled to herself as she took a sip of her shake finding it very tasty.

"See its good isn't it."

"Yeah it is" Meredith admitted. Christina drank her own shake then she put it down and shuffled her chair closer to where Meredith sat, "Meredith can I talk to you about something important."

Meredith watched her carefully, "i'm not going to like this am I?"

"Just hear me out" Christina put her hand on Meredith's and waited a few seconds before saying, "Meredith I think you need a man in your life."

Meredith spluttered and coughed on the frothy mixture in her mouth, "I thought that might happen" Christina whispered as she wiped Meredith's stained mouth with her handkerchief.

"Christina I don't need anyone, I have you and my friends and Ella I'm happy enough."

"I don't think that you are. I'm saying this because I'm your friend Meredith I think you would be happier if you started dating again."

Meredith shook her head, "I don't want to."

"Why not Meri?"

"Because I don't have time" Meredith said trying not to sound critical of herself, "and I'm a single mother and I always look like a zombie from the amount of sleep I get. No man in their right mind would want that."

"Meredith" Christina put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "your kind loving, your actually quite fun when you're feeling positive."

"Christina stop" Meredith said weakly.

"And you're a hot woman."

"Says who?"

"Well Callie and Arizona both say you're hot and I have to say I agree with them."

"Christina please stop it."

"Well answer me this, would it really be so bad to have some fun with a guy once in a while."

Meredith thought about Derek his smile his eyes and how he had made her laugh she couldn't lie to herself she wanted to have fun again with a man she just didn't want to take a chance and be heartbroken again, "I just don't want to do it."

"Is it because you're afraid, because of Scott."

"Christina please" Meredith had tears in her eyes and Christina softly wrapped an arm around her shoulders "okay I'll stop I want you to be happy Meredith and I know it doesn't look convincing coming from Owen and me."

Meredith giggled and coughed on her tears simultaneously, "but Owen when he isn't acting like a moron he makes me feel like I'm flying high among the clouds."

Meredith kept her eyes trained on her milkshake, "let's just talk about something else."

"Okay" Christina smiled, "me and Owen went bushwalking the other weekend."

"Yeah" Meredith said, "so what happened that was so funny."

"Well" Christina said smiling widely, "Owen wanted to take a shortcut and well guess what happened."

The next day Meredith wandered through the hospital's corridors after she had a busy morning attending to three different patients she trotted to where the cafeteria was looking forward to a cheese sandwich. She turned a corner and bumped into something large she let out a owe when her bottom hit the floor and she looked up to see what she had bumped into. It was a man with a face that could light up a barn, kind eyes and a face Meredith found so handsome she couldn't imagine anyone else that she could compare it to, it was Derek

"I was wondering when I would see you" Derek offered his hand and Meredith took it feeling a thrill as she was lifted to her feet, "sorry I knocked you down I wasn't looking properly."

"It's fine Derek sorry to ask this but why are you here?"

"Well I could say I'm here to rescue you again but that joke is getting very old."

Meredith nodded in agreement, "so I'm going to say I work here."

"Here" Meredith said in disbelief.

"Yes I'm a neurosurgeon, is that such a shock?"

"I'm surprised" Meredith said deep down she felt a strange thrill but she didn't think about it too much.

"So are you going to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah" Meredith whispered having an inkling of what Derek was going to say next.

"Well I'm new here and I don't really know anyone so do you mind if we sit together."

"Yes" Meredith said a little louder than intended Derek smiled as Meredith started to blush, "I mean yes that would be nice." Meredith could see Derek trying hard not to laugh for her sake and she felt grateful.

Meredith got her food and went to sit opposite Derek at their table the man pointed at her tray, "cheese sandwich."

"Yeah I like cheese I don't get to eat it enough Ella dislikes cheese almost as much as vegetables."

"I like cheese too" Derek said then started to laugh with Meredith, "sorry that's a bad conversation starter….. so have you been here long?"

"I've been here for several years it has been a long journey but i'm glad I came to work here, this is a wonderful place to work."

"It does look very nice and around Seattle it's beautiful"

"You've been seeing the sights?"

"So far i've looked around shops and I've seen the zoo but I haven't been anywhere that I really wanted to see."

"What kind of places" Meredith asked in curiosity.

"Well there are several museums that I would like to see in particular the museum of flight it looks great from what i've read and… I sound like a nerd don't I. "

Meredith laughed, "no those places are very nice I haven't been there in a while."

"Well I'm asking because I think you owe me for helping you several times before. Would you be my tour guide?"

"Derek I'm not a good tour guide, I think you would be better buying a map."

"I mean would you like to go to the museum with me sometime?"

Meredith felt a large lump in her throat, "I um."

"Meredith I….understand" Derek gave her a reassuring smile before taking a bite out of his pie.

Meredith felt a battle of thoughts building in her head about what could happen if she said yes and why she felt inside that she really wanted to go. On the other hand she realised he was asking her to come out with her as a friend.

"Yes" she said.

"You'll come with me and show me around?"

"Yes I would like that" Meredith said.

"Meredith if you're worried about what your husband would say, than you don't have to say yes."

Meredith's face froze in shock hearing those words and then tears slowly began to form in her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"Meredith" Derek whispered Meredith looked at his sympathetic face and she got off her chair and ran out of the cafeteria. She didn't stop until she reached her office and after slamming the door into her office she stacked the papers on her desk crying. A knock sounded at the door and Meredith rubbing her eyes heard the door opening.

"Meredith" Meredith turned and Derek slowly walked in he closed the door, "I'm sorry I."

"Derek it's not your fault you didn't know" Meredith whispered.

"Do you want me to go" Derek said.

"No please… don't" Meredith rubbed her eyes again she sat on her desk and Derek sat beside her "I got upset not because I'm divorced it's because I'm a widow."

"Can you tell me about him" Derek said.

"You want to know" Meredith said softly.

"Yeah I do."

Meredith took a deep breath and as she felt Derek's hand holding her own she started to feel bolder, "His name was Scott we were married when we were twenty five we had a great marriage and then three years ago I lost him in a car accident."

Derek nodded slowly as if he was gesturing that he understood the pain Meredith had felt Meredith let out a sob, "I was the one behind the wheel."

Derek put his arm around her and brought her in closely, "i'm really sorry Meredith I shouldn't have said anything."

"You didn't make me sad Derek and it was three years ago."

"It doesn't mean you should forget about him."

"I know Derek" Meredith said sighing, "you have a good shoulder to cry on."

"It's always available."

"Do you often do this with people you barely know?"

"Only with women its part of my charm."

Meredith chuckled as Derek rubbed her shoulder, "thank you Derek…. and I do want to go to the museum with you."

"Are you sure" Derek whispered.

"Yeah it will be fun I miss the museum it's always so quiet and entertaining at the same time."

"Then it sounds great, when are you free?"

"I can ask for a babysitter this weekend."

"I don't mind Ella coming with us."

"Derek" Meredith looked up at him, "Ella kept saying on the way home from the zoo that she forgot to ask you where your castle is."

"Oh, well you can tell her it's in the trailer park and it's not as big as she might think it is."

"It's okay Callie wanted to hang out with her this weekend so it will give her some one on one time with my little munchkin."

"Okay well then how about Saturday say ten am I could meet you at the entrance."

"Sounds good" Meredith smiled widely feeling her spirits returning to normal and slowly rising higher than they had been for ages.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella watched her mommy taking her time brushing her hair in the mirror and applying lipstick to her mouth. Meredith turned around and gave her daughter an affectionate look, "what's up buttercup?"

"Do you have to work today" Ella quietly said.

Meredith felt guilt building deep down inside she hadn't told Ella or Cristina the truth about where she was going and had instead said the first story she could think of. She had told Cristina that she needed to work an extra shift at the hospital to catch up on her work. She had felt bad about asking Cristina to come and babysit when she had done it many times recently, even though her friend had sounded excited on the phone. Her daughter standing in front of her with her tiny hands on her Meredith's knees was taking it to a new level, Meredith felt like a selfish person who put her own needs before her daughter.

"Honey i'm sorry I have to go" Meredith bent down, "but you'll have lots of fun with Cristina, she says that she is going to paint your face today."

"Have I been a bad girl?" Ella whispered.

"No no sweetie you've been very good, you know apart from the usual."

Ella gave a small smile then hugged Meredith, "i'll miss you mommy."

"I'll miss you too" Meredith pushed away the nearly overwhelming urge to call Derek and cancel her plans so she could be with her daughter. She gently kissed Ella's cheek and rubbed her nose with her daughters, "I won't be gone for very long and then when I come home we'll have a movie night."

"With popcorn" Ella said excitedly.

"Don't you eat enough junk food?"

"It's good for me" Ella said nodding.

"No vegetables are good for you."

"They taste yucky."

"If you eat the vegetables that I make for you tonight, then we'll have popcorn."

"Deal mommy" Meredith reached out and shook Ella's hand then the doorbell sounded.

_At the museum_

Meredith sprinted to the entrance of the flight museum where Derek stood grinning in amusement. Meredith bended over trying to catch her breath, "i'm so sorry i'm late."

"It was worth it seeing you sprint, you run like Kermit the frog."

Meredith gently punched his arm and chuckled, "i'll have you know i'm an excellent runner my training comes from rushing to work. Anyway the babysitter was a little late and…" Meredith stopped feeling the same guilt she had felt this morning returning to her.

"Are you alright" Derek said concerned.

"I just feel bad, Ella was a little clingy."

"Meredith I don't know much about parenting but I do know that every parent needs to take a break once in a while, you'll feel happier when you return home and you'll be so enthusiastic Ella will love it."

"Yeah your right" Meredith felt a smile returning to her face.

"So what is there to see that's so exciting?"

"I thought you already knew that."

"Hey" Derek clapped his hands together, "i've only read the info you have had firsthand experience."

"Okay well if I remember correctly the biggest model they have is over to the left."

"What's it called?" Derek gave her a smirk.

"Í don't remember."

"I'm glad i'm not paying you as a tour guide."

"Well I didn't hire you as a comedian."

"Yeah I guess you didn't."

Meredith smiled with Derek they walked for a while talking about every model they had seen and reading every piece of information that they came across. As they walked side by side Meredith kept wondering about the man beside her and after they had both finished climbing into a cockpit she asked Derek to get a coffee at the cafe.

Meredith checked her phone, "Ella is on her best behaviour look out for wild animals when you come home." Meredith smiled at the message.

Derek came back with two lattes, "things going well at home."

"Yeah Cristina is having fun face painting my kid, it's going to take forever to wash it all off though."

"How old is she?"

"She's four."

"Then I bet she loves arts and crafts."

"Yeah although i'm not good at it, Cristina is a master and she doesn't even have kids yet."

"It must be her favourite pastime" Derek took a sip of his cup as Meredith shook her head, "no her favourite pastime is trying to get me to buy new clothes."

Derek gave her a funny look and Meredith gave him a lop sided grin, "I like my clothes Derek."

"I didn't say anything" Derek showed his teeth in a dazzling smile and Meredith sighed as she suddenly realised the embarrassed feelings she used to have with Derek were no longer there and she felt happier thinking about it.

Derek's voice interrupted her thoughts, "so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I don't know anything about you."

"Well you know that I live in a trailer, that i'm a neurosurgeon and that I show up when you least expect me."

"That's not what I meant, you could write all of that on a card. I don't really know anything about you."

"Okay then what do you want to know?"

"Well it's not going to be a question and answer session, it isn't an interrogation."

"Okay" Derek shifted in his chair so he was leaning forward, "I used to live in New York City."

"New York" Meredith's mouth opened and her eyes grew wide, "wow what's it like?"

"It's a nice place apart from the dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs you mean the museum of natural history?"

"No I mean the ones that used to live in my flat."

Derek grinned and Meredith rolled her eyes, "Derek are you going to be telling lame jokes all day."

"I'm sorry when i'm around a beautiful woman I feel uncomfortable and I make lame jokes."

Meredith smiled widely and blushed, "you're a smooth talker you know that."

"Yeah it's one of my finer qualities, you know I don't know you very well either."

"I told you everything."

"Not everything" Derek said, "why don't you ask me a question and i'll ask you a question and then you can ask me one and we'll get to know each other that way."

"How many questions each."

"Does it really matter we'll just ask each other questions until we get sick of it."

"Okay" Meredith said, "what are your family like?"

"My parents are great, they're the nicest people i've ever known and I have brothers who have nieces and nephews and they're a bundle of laughs."

"I figured you were good with children."

"Well I only see them once in a while, but every time I do I always remember it for a long time."

"Did your family want to stay in New York City?"

"Yeah they did they've lived there most of their lives and they love the ball drop they wouldn't ever consider spending New Years Eve away from New York."

"But you wanted to move away?"

Derek started to chuckle.

"Did I say something funny?" Meredith said.

"What happened to the plan?"

"What plan?" Meredith said in disbelief.

"Where you ask a question and then I ask a question."

"Well this is the new plan" Meredith said.

"You've asked like five questions already."

"Derek can you stop."

"There's another question."

"Okay" Meredith raised her arms in surrender, "if you ask a question will you let me go back to…"

"Interrogating me?"

"Derek" Meredith grinned and clenched her fist Derek pretended to gulp then he smiled, "okay have you enjoyed coming to the museum with me?"

"Well there were some parts where I wanted to kick you up the but."

Derek let out a snigger with Meredith, "and the other parts?"

"Were really enjoyable" Meredith softly said knowing inside that she spoke the truth.

_Later_

Meredith came through the front door and took her coat off, "rahhhh" Meredith turned around and Ella with a tiger pained face came running towards her and attached herself to her leg, "i'm going to eat you."

Meredith smiled widely "not if I eat you first" she reached down and lifted Ella up twirling her around in her arms enjoying the laughs of her daughter. "I'm ready for some lunch" she brought her face to Ella's stomach and made snuffling sounds while Ella laughed and waved her arms and feet in the air.

"You're in a good mood" Cristina said as she emerged from behind the couch with her face covered with scribbles.

"Well I feel so good that the work I needed to do got done."

"That's good to hear" Cristina gave Ella a hug and walked to the door, "I should be getting home."

"You don't want to stay for lunch?"

"No Owen has cooked" Cristina shivered, "so I had better hold my nose and eat it thanks anyway."

"Thank you Cristina I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, bye Meredith bye Ella."

"Bye bye" Ella waved at Cristina as she left and then she hugged Meredith's waist. Meredith patted her head, "are you hungry my little tiger."

"Missed you" Ella whispered.

"Oh Ella" Meredith lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

Meredith later sat on the couch with Ella beside her snacking on the popcorn Meredith had made for her when her phone buzzed, she flicked it open and read her text message _Hey I had a great time hanging out with you today_.

Meredith smiled to herself and texted back, _you could have just asked me for my number instead of asking my boss. P.S I had fun too_.

_We should do it again sometime_.

Meredith thought long and hard to herself then she smiled as long as they remained friends there was nothing to worry about, _that would be nice_ she texted before Ella came crawling on to her neck, "what are you doing up there?"

"Exploring" Ella said.

"I'm going to get a very sore neck Ella."

Ella climbed down, "sorry mommy."

"You ready for bed."

Ella's jaw dropped, "the movie isn't over."

"Okay then but if you fall asleep on the couch then you'll be asleep here all night and you won't be in your comfortable bed."

"Okay mommy."

Meredith watched the movie and felt Ella climbing on to her lap, then as the credits rolled she saw Ella had gone to sleep with her head resting on Meredith's shoulder "clever girl" she whispered as she picked Ella up and carried her off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy, mommy."

Meredith came out of her bedroom brushing out her hair with her hands, "yes dear?"

Ella gently grabbed her mom's hand and led her to the dining room, "I got all my toys out for Cristina to look at when she comes."

"That's great honey" Meredith gave her daughter a hug, "i'm sorry I have to work again."

"You have to work mommy I know, it's okay."

"My sweet little angel" Meredith kissed her forehead, "do you remember the bike I bought you for your birthday?"

Ella cast her eyes to the ground, "i'm scared of it."

"I know sweetheart" Meredith gave her a wink, "but this weekend we're going to the park so you can ride it for the first time."

Ella shook her head and put her fingers in her mouth. Meredith just put the palm of her hand on Ella's face and gave her daughter the warmest smile that she could make, "i'll be with you every step of the way."

"What if the bike eats me?"

"Ella the bike doesn't have a mouth…. you'll be okay I know you can do it."

"Okay" Ella whispered.

"Say that word okay again, just a bit louder."

"I will ride my bike" Ella yelled then she beamed.

"That's the sprit sweetheart" whispered Meredith her phone gave a buzz and feeling around in her jean pocket she pulled it out. _Meredith I can't babysit i've got the flu really sorry love Cristina_. Meredith let a gasp escape her lips, she ran her hand through her hair only stopping when Ella put her hands on her mommy's forearms, "mommy what's wrong?"

"Cristina can't come today Ella."

"Why not?"

"She's very sick."

"We should make her cookies and flowers."

"Well I can make some cookies for her."

"Um…" Ella began looking sheepish.

"And I can make some for you and me as well, do you want to make her a get well card?"

"Okay" Ella ran to her bedroom and Meredith sat down trying to think about what she could do to fix her issue then she looked up as the doorbell gave the familiar ringing sound, "oh no" she whispered. She dashed to the door and opening it saw Derek tying his shoelaces.

"Derek."

Derek stood up, "are you ready to go?"

"Sorry i'm having a crisis."

"What is it?"

"'My babysitter called in sick so I'm really sorry I can't come out with you, and I don't know if i'll be able to go to work this afternoon and.."

"Hey" Derek put his hands on her shoulders, "it's going to be okay, where's Ella now?"

"She's in her room making a get well card for our sick babysitter."

"Okay how about you ring up your other friends and see if they can watch her."

"Alright I will" Meredith ran to her home phone and then ran back, "you want to come in?"

"I thought you would never ask" Derek said smiling as he wiped his shoes.

A while later Meredith was bitting her lip as she struggled to think of other people she could call.

"Meri" Derek said from where he sat on his kitchen stool.

"I just don't know what to do, i've called everyone I know i'm still waiting to hear from Callie, and if I call work and say that i'm sick then they might, god I don't know what to do."

"Meredith I know this might sound like a bad idea…. but I could watch Ella."

Meredith gave Derek a look that said it all. "I know you don't know me that well" Derek said, "and Ella hardly knows me at all but I could be your last resort."

"Derek I can't ask you to do that."

"Well I wouldn't mind, she seems like a nice kid."

"No Derek and, jeez I haven't even got you a drink."

"Meredith it's alright worry about Ella and i'll worry about beverages." Derek bent down in the cupboard and rummaged around, "i'll make some snacks take a break from calling and just relax for a while."

"Derek" Meredith yelled. "this is no time to relax."

"It's not time to panic either."

Meredith waved her arms frantically, "it's a pretty good time."

Derek stood up and held her close Meredith felt her head against Derek's chest and she slowly relaxed he gently squeezed her and Meredith closing her eyes felt safe and free from worry, "go and sit down okay" Meredith reluctantly let go of Derek and she walked to the couch. Derek resumed roaming in the cupboards until he saw a packet of biscuits he slowly took them out and cried out as cold water hit his eyes he fell back on the floor as more water was sprayed at his face. Meredith came running into the kitchen and held her daughter back, "Ella Ella."

"Mommy I got the burglar, I got the burglar."

"Ella, this is Derek."

"Who's Derek" Meredith released Ella allowing the girl to look at Derek closer she looked up at her mommy with an excited expression, "mommy I squirted Prince Charming."

"Ella" Meredith said angrily, "this is Derek you squirted him he's soaking wet."

"Sorry" Ella whispered.

"Hey" Derek rubbed his eyes with his hand and smiled, "it's alright."

"No Derek" Meredith cried out, "it's not alright Ella you never do things like that when we have guests."

"Meredith you need to cool it."

"Mommy are you okay" Meredith looked down at Ella and she ran her hands over her own face, "i'm okay sweetie." She looked at Derek, "i'm sorry i'm very stressed."

"Well then why don't we all go out, have a nice lunch and then we'll see where things go from there."

"Okay I'm…." Meredith took a small gulp of air and smiled, "yeah I'm already dressed Ella can you go and get ready so we can go to lunch."

"Can we go to McDonalds?"

"Only if you get dressed right away."

"Cool" Ella sprinted off to her room and Meredith started to follow before turning to Derek, "watch some TV if you like I'll be down soon."

_Some time later_

"Okay honey" Meredith looked down at Ella who was staring with wonder at the McDonalds counter, "what would you like?"

"Burger, no chicken nuggets, no fries, no nuggets or fries um"

Meredith sighed, "i'll get you nuggets and fries."

"Thank you mommy" Ella said looking like it was Christmas.

"And what do you want to drink?"

"Coke, no lemonade, no apple juice or." Her daughter continued her routine while Meredith looked to her side at Derek chuckling to himself, "i'm sorry she does this every time we come here, that's why I usually get drive thru."

"Doesn't she hold cars up that are behind you?"

"I tell Ella that if she doesn't decide quickly what she wants, the cars will squash us like bugs."

"That works" Derek muttered in disbelief.

Meredith smiled proudly, "like a charm."

"Apple juice apple juice" Ella yelled.

They sat at the nearest table Derek sat opposite Meredith and stared at her face while Ella ignored her food and searched for the toy that came with the meal.

"So" Derek whispered.

Meredith stopped munching on her fries and gave Derek a blank look, "so what?"

"What was life like for you before Seattle Grace Hospital and before motherhood?"

"Oh well I just went to school in Seattle and I decided to become a surgeon because of my mother."

"Your mother?"

"She was a surgeon as well" Meredith took a moment to calm herself and continued, "we weren't really close."

"Right" Derek gave an apologetic small smile and turned to Ella who was counting her fries and nuggets, "so Ella how old are you?"

"I'm four" Ella said, "Mommy says that I will start big school soon."

"Yes sweetie you will" Meredith pulled her daughter onto her lap, "are you going to eat your food before it gets cold."

"But then I can't see how much food it is."

"Why don't you count it as you eat it" Derek suggested.

"Okay, excuse me Mr Derek."

"Yeah what's up?"

"Do you like my toy?"

"Wow" Derek looked at the plastic duck in Ella's hand, "now this is a great toy."

"Do you want it?" Ella stretched her arms in an offering gesture.

"Oh no that's very nice of you but this is your toy."

Meredith smiled warmly at her daughter before kissing her forehead then she looked at the clock, "shit" she said

"Mommy you cursed."

"I need to get to work and oh…."

"Don't say that word again" Derek said.

"Callie never got back to me I…."

"Meredith" Derek said loudly to get her attention, "I have an idea which you might not like."

"Derek you are not babysitting."

"Meredith what other choice do you have?"

"There are always other choices," Meredith stared at Derek like he was out of his mind. "Honestly Derek Ella attacked you with water this morning and you want to babysit her?"

"Meredith she was trying to protect the house she did the right thing for the wrong reason, or is it the other way around. Come on I'll just take her back to your house make her dinner and put her to bed and no problems."

"Derek I, i'm sorry it's just what you said this morning I really don't know you well enough to trust you with her."

"Nothing bad will happen to Ella I will text you regularly, it will be fine."

"Mommy am I in trouble" Ella whispered.

Meredith looked at the clock and grinding her teeth she lifted Ella from her lap onto the floor and bent down to her level, "Ella mommy needs to go to work now."

"Okay" Ella nodded.

"And Derek will be watching you tonight."

"He will" Ella whispered excitedly.

"Yes he will."

"Awesome" Ella clapped her hands.

"Listen to everything he says, otherwise if I find you've been naughty you will be in big trouble."

"I'll be as good as good can be mommy."

"Okay give me a hug" Ella jumped into Meredith's arms and Meredith stood up, "thank you Derek just be careful and be firm with her she'll take advantage of you if you're not."

"It will be as easy as pie" Derek said.

Derek walked on the street with Ella skipping alongside him, "Mr Derek."

"Ella you can just call me Derek."

"Are you my babysitter?"

"For tonight yeah I am."

"Do you know what babysitters do?"

"We look after kids, so i'm looking after you for tonight."

"Do you know the babysitter rules?"

"I think so" Derek raised his eyebrows, "are there other rules?"

"Rule number one" Ella raised one finger at Derek, "we watch lots of TV and it has to be good TV, not boring adult stuff that mommy likes to watch."

"Well" Derek said nodding, "we can do that."

"Rule number two, the babysitter makes the best food and it has to taste really good, otherwise the babysitter is fired."

"Well I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything."

"Rule number three, we stay up all night."

Derek gave a loud cough, "Ella I don't think…"

"Shhhhhh" Ella put a finger on her lips, "don't interrupt that is rude, rule number four the babysitter always listens to whatever the kid has to say and does whatever the kid wants him to do."

"No" Derek smiled widely, "wait a second I think the rule is the kid listens to the babysitter otherwise the mommy comes home gets very grumpy and then the kid which is you." Derek tapped a finger on Ella's forehead making her giggle, "gets into trouble."

"That rule stinks" Ella made a pout.

"Well that's the rule, and we don't stay up all night either otherwise we end up being zombies"

"That's bad."

"So we'll have a good time, but make sure you listen to me Ella."

"Okay bossy bum."

"Right that's better, you should hold my hand we're about to cross the street."

"Okay" Ella said smiling as she took the man's hand, "and Derek the babysitter gives the kid chocolate ice cream six times a day, seven if the kid is good."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Worth a shot," Ella looked at the ground.

_At Meredith's house_

"How's the food" Derek asked.

"You're a TV chef" Ella said.

"So I guess it was good."

"Mommy doesn't make good food, it usually tastes like bugs."

Derek let out a laugh, "i'm sure it isn't that bad."

"When she makes pancakes, my jaws get stuck together and I can't talk" Ella put her hands on her mouth and made funny humming sounds.

"Oh right well, I could teach your mom how to make good pancakes."

Ella smiled widely, "now it's time for more TV."

"Ella I think it's time for bed."

"It's not bedtime, when the sun rises then its bedtime."

"Ella i'm sure its bedtime."

"No" Ella crossed her arms.

"Ella" Derek said firmly.

"No no its TV time."

Derek grinned, "do you want your mommy to know that you've been naughty."

"No no" Ella put her hands on eyes, "she will become a dragon."

"Okay well then its bed time."

"Okay bossy bum."

"Stop calling me that."

Ella looked at Derek with apologetic eyes, "sorry Derek."

Derek smiled warmly and picked Ella up spinning her around Ella laughed with delight. "Lets climb up the stairs" Derek said in a pretend deep voice.

"Okay Derek."

"Yeah" Derek said as Ella climbed into the bed.

"You forgot my bedtime story."

"Do you have any books?"

Ella handed Derek Sleeping Beauty, "read this one please."

"You like this book?"

"The prince is like you."

"Really never would have guessed."

Derek read to the end as Ella closed her eyes, "okay goodnight."

"Derek."

"Yeah what's up" Ella smiled and gave Derek a hug, "thank you for being my babysitter Derek your lots of fun."

"Your welcome Ella" Derek whispered as he went down to the living room an hour later the door opened and Meredith came through looking as if the world might end. "Please tell me everything is alright."

Derek smirked, "Derek" Meredith said angrily as she marched to the couch, "you tell me what happened."

"Nothing she's in bed, what did you expect?"

"Sorry" Meredith collapsed on the couch, "I just had this image of Ella throwing food at you while you were helplessly tied up."

"Meredith she's a four year old who as far as four year olds go is pretty good, not horrid henry."

"You're right i'm sorry I shouldn't have thoughts like this." Meredith looked at Derek, "thank you for watching her."

"It was my pleasure" Derek rubbed the top of his head "I got to get home."

"You don't want a drink" Meredith said.

"Well, yeah sure why not." Meredith smiled and Derek feeling his heart thumping in his chest gazed at Meredith's face, _how could anyone be so beautiful_ he thought.

"Is there a ghost behind me?" Meredith whispered.

"Um no sorry" Derek wandered into the kitchen and Meredith smiling even wider followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days felt like a blur to Meredith, Cristina was still sick and Derek kept on volunteering to help so Meredith kept relying on Derek to watch Ella while she did her daily routine. Every time she came home to Ella the girl would be beaming and chatting excitedly about what she liked to call the adventure of Ella and Derek. It made Meredith feel both overjoyed hearing her daughter's stories and sad that she was missing out on seeing it for herself. She wanted to spend more time with Derek and her daughter and less time at work. Then she came home one afternoon and felt torn between laughter and shock as Derek sitting in a chair his torso covered with several blankets and his face covered with what Meredith recognised as red crayon gave a sigh, "your daughter wanted to play doctors."

"Are you alright" Meredith said as she threw the blankets off Derek.

"In a few moments Ella would have given me more medicine which is sure to make my next visit to the toilet a memorable experience."

"Derek I warned you about letting her take advantage of you, you look like she was walking all over you."

"Well she told me to close my eyes and then she tied my feet with her skipping rope and covered me with so many blankets I couldn't fidget without falling on my head. She told me she was tying the patient up like her mommy does."

Meredith laughed as she proceeded to undo the skipping rope, "well just so you know my patients usually don't give me that much trouble so tying them up isn't necessary. I think Ella misunderstood me when I said I sometimes wish I could tie me patients up."

"Mommy" a small disappointed voice whispered, "he's my patient."

Meredith turned to smile at her daughter holding a white bowl, "buttercup I think you made him better."

"But he needs to take more medicine."

Meredith wrinkled her nose seeing the slop in Ella's bowl, "what did you put in the medicine."

"Um" Ella furrowed her forehead in thought, "orange juice, toast, water, peaches and tomato sauce."

"Meredith please" Derek whispered with an evident tone of fear in his voice.

"Don't you want your medicine" Meredith said smirking.

"I feel heaps better see," Derek stood up and started to jump around. "Thank you Ella for helping me feel better."

"Your welcome" Ella said as she put the bowl down and jumped into Derek's arms, "mommy can Derek stay for dinner?"

"Well he can" Meredith looked hopefully at Derek who sadly shook his head, "i'm sorry I can't, I have a lot of work to do."

"Okay" Meredith whispered, Derek smiled and put Ella down, "I'll see you tomorrow Ella."

"Actually Cristina called, she says that she is feeling better and she is looking forward to seeing Ella tomorrow."

"Oh" Derek muttered shrugging, "well I'll see you soon Ella."

"How soon is soon?"

"Soon" Derek said "real soon I promise," Ella nodded and Derek gave her a long gentile hug. As he walked to the door rubbing his cheeks in an attempt to remove the red marks on his face Meredith walked with him, "you know it would be great if you could come here for dinner sometime."

"I would like that too" Derek turned to look into Meredith's eyes.

"Soon?" Meredith said.

"Very soon" Derek said chuckling, "you sound like Ella."

"Bye bye Mr Derek" Meredith said smirking as she watched Derek leave then Ella tugged her hand and she bended down, "mommy I forgot to say hello to you."

"My funny little buttercup" Meredith whispered.

_The next afternoon _

Meredith was looking through her notes as she sat in an empty office when she saw Derek walking in the hall outside, with a smile without even thinking she quickly walked out the door and wandered behind Derek and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump. Derek laughed with relief, "I thought it was Ella bringing me medicine."

"She's making another batch for you when you return."

"Is she?"

"No I'm kidding" Meredith said grinning.

"Well that's good" Derek looked at his watch, "do you want to get some lunch."

"I would like that" Meredith walked with Derek down to the cafeteria talking about their mornings and their plans for the weekend. Derek was looking at sandwiches when Meredith caught Callie and Arizonas' eyes the brunette was waving at her. Meredith waved back then Arizona pointed at Derek gave a wink and with a burning face Meredith turned away, she could hear Callie telling Arizona off and then felt Derek's hand on her shoulder, "are you alright" Derek said noticing her embarrassed look.

"I'm fine" Meredith said, "can we sit near the door if that's okay with you."

"Yeah sure."

When Meredith came home late that evening Cristina was sitting by her kitchen stool drinking a cup of coffee, "welcome home do you want a cup?"

"Yes please" Meredith beamed at her friend.

"So I've been wondering all day."

"About what" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow.

Cristina gave her a smirk, "about the mysterious Derek."

Meredith felt something slimy inside of her crawling up her throat, she concentrated on her breathing and tried to look calm and relaxed, "he has been babysitting Ella this week."

"Well Ella has been talking about him all day, it's been Derek this and Derek that and I did this with Derek and Derek showed me this."

"Cristina you're still her favourite babysitter."

"Well whether or not that's true Meredith" Cristina moved her face in closer still showing her knowing something was up smile, "i'm just wondering who he is cause he sounds like a superhero."

"He is someone who moved here recently and we've met at the hospital and we became good friends. Then he met Ella when she was lost at the zoo, that's how it all came about that he would watch her."

"Oh right" Cristina took Meredith's hand, "so do you remember the last time we went out and I said to you that you should find a man in your life."

Meredith spluttered on her coffee, "what" she coughed.

"Honey well done, you listened to me."

"Cristina" Meredith blurted, "I am not seeing him."

"Well Arizona texted me saying she spotted you at lunch today with a dreamboat, was that Derek?"

"Cristina I am not seeing him or anyone else, just because I had lunch with him today doesn't mean anything is happening between us."

"Well I think you should make something happen Meredith."

Meredith sighed, "can we please not talk about this."

"Just hear me out, i'm not going to give you a big speech about how you would be happier if something did happen between the two of you. I'm just going to explain it to you in a simple manner, I know you would be happier if you were in a relationship with Derek, and I know this because when you came through the door you looked like you were over the moon and i'm confident that it wasn't work that had the effect."

Meredith couldn't say anything she lost her voice, "and Meredith" Cristina continued to hold Meredith's hand, "you should do something about this, because if he is as handsome as the girls say he is he won't stay single for long."

"Cristina" Meredith said weakly.

"Okay I get the point I should go home, just think about what I said Meredith."

_I don't want to think about it_ Meredith thought she closed her eyes and earlier memories of her making plans for tomorrow night with Derek came to her mind. Then she put her head in her hands feeling immense guilt as she thought of Scott.

The next morning Meredith had a restless sleep but she had decided that she wouldn't cancel her plans with Derek because as Meredith kept telling herself he was a good friend just like the other friends she had that, that she cared for and who cared about her. She wanted Derek to be a part of her life, and she knew that she was happy the way things were between them. She kept those thoughts swimming around in her head as she flipped through her recipe book wondering if she could possibly make something that Derek would love. She knew her cooking skills weren't something that she would ever become famous for unless anyone asked her daughter and Ella would happily tell them the time Meredith had set the cooking thing on fire trying to make eggs.

The pitter patter of little feet alerted Meredith to her daughter's presence, "mommy what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make dinner for us tonight."

"Are you making chocolate cake?"

"I won't I will make something lovely," Meredith picked her daughter up, "and you will eat all of it because Derek will be here tonight and if he sees…"

"Derek is coming here," Ella looked excited.

"Yes honey" Meredith kissed the girl's cheek, "so be on your best behaviour okay."

"Both mommy and Derek will be here" Ella said grinning, Meredith put her daughter down and she ran through the house screaming. Meredith shook her head smiling and went back to cooking.

Derek slowly waked to the front door rang the bell and after hearing running footsteps the door slowly creaked open and Ella ran into Derek's arms. "Good to see you Ella" Derek said picking her up, "is your mom in the kitchen."

"Uh huh, mommy Derek is here."

"That's great dear, dinner is almost ready."

"Does your mom know how to cook dinner?" Derek whispered to Ella.

"She can cook dinner, but she still can't cook breakfast."

"Yes sweetheart" Meredith's voice called from the kitchen, "i'll make you a delicious breakfast tomorrow."

Ella gulped Derek sniggered "come on let's sit down." Ella pointed to the dining table, "the big chair is for guests so you sit in the big chair."

Meredith wandered into the dining room wearing her mittens "hey Derek." Derek stood up and gave her a hug, Meredith blushed pink and Derek quickly let go then smiled, "sorry it's what I do when I go to someone's house."

"Yeah its fine" Meredith smiled weakly, "I'll go and get the dinner."

Derek sat down and after several blinks of his eyes he got back up gave a quick smile to Ella and walked to the kitchen, "Meredith" he said softly.

"Derek your our guest" Meredith waved at him with her mittens to get him to back away, "go and sit down."

Derek smiled as he dodged Meredith's mittens, "do you need any help?"

"No of course not, please take a seat do you want a glass of wine?"

"Meredith I'm staying to help you."

"No you are not."

"I am" Derek said.

"No" Meredith replied with her hands on her hips.

The oven clicked and Derek darted to the oven, "there's that the food."

"No" Meredith tried to get in and a second later squealed as she was lifted off her feet and over Derek's shoulder, "Derek Derek put me down."

"I'm going to get the food" Derek reached up got one of the mittens off Meredith's hand and opened the oven to get the food, "there I got the food."

Meredith laughed as Derek put her down and laughed with her, "okay" Meredith said, "you can help me carry the dinner to the table."

"Of course" Derek took a graceful bow, while a wicked smile crept across Meredith's lips, "just give a minute so I can put something extra on your food."

Derek's smile vanished, "i'm sorry please don't put any spice on my food."

"Ella would laugh so hard if you started to belch like a volcano."

"Well I might do it for her birthday, unless of course I forget."

"I'll remind you" Meredith smiled and stoped as she noticed how close her face was to Derek's _you_ _can easily reach up on your toes and_…

"Mommy" a voice said interrupting the voice in Meredith's head, "my stomach is rumbling."

Meredith blinked quickly and backed away, "we better go Ella is waiting."

"Yeah" Derek said softly.

Meredith slowly made coffee for herself and Derek she added the milk and picking up the cups she wandered back to the living room and sighed as she saw Derek asleep on the couch. Curled up to his side with a smile across her face was Ella. Meredith turned off the little mermaid and after wandering away she came back with a blanket and covered Derek and Ella with it she bent down to kiss Ella's forehead and then she smiled as she looked at Derek handsome and peaceful she drank her coffee and then with one last glance at her daughter and Derek she went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek felt a small hand patting his forehead and he slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling Ella looking down on him, "mommy he's finally awake."

Derek sat up and looked at Meredith drinking coffee in her dressing gown, "good morning sleepyhead."

"Meredith" Derek rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "what time is it?"

"Here's your watch" Derek took the watch from the woman's hand gave it a glance and gasped, "i'm a dead man" he said as he shot up and looked widely around for his shoes. Meredith just chuckled as he ran around the living room until he stopped and glared at her, "it isn't funny i'm late for work and I can't find my…." Meredith held her sides as Derek tripped over his own long socks and did a face plant then he looked up at Meredith handing him his phone, the time on the phone was 6.30. He got up and narrowed his eyes at Meredith who looked ready to collapse to the floor in hysterics, "very clever" he muttered.

"I took a photo of you sleeping with your phone."

"Oh right to remind me of the first night I slept at the Grey's house."

"Well you did pick me up last night in the kitchen, and I was a bit scared."

"You know i've always gone under the premise myself that revenge doesn't solve anything."

"Your right it doesn't" Meredith patted his cheek smiling sweetly, "but it sure is funny to watch the effect it has on the victims."

"Oh really" Derek smiled as he stepped towards Meredith who backed away shaking her head nervously before running into the kitchen with Derek on her heels, "Derek" she laughed as Derek chased her around and around the table. Derek caught her and picked her up, Meredith laughed out loud and Ella excitedly clapped her hands.

"Ella help me" Meredith called out.

"Lets see if you like being tickled" Derek said as his hand began to slowly travel to Meredith's stomach. Ella ran to Derek and her tiny hands started to tickle Derek's abdomen, Derek laughed as he put Meredith down and bent down to Ella's height. Ella squealed as she squirmed against Derek's fingers.

"Oh no you don't" Meredith said loudly as she wrestled Derek and drove him back to the couch she and Ella then teamed up to tickle Derek and Derek was soon chuckling so hard he had tears in his eyes. "I give up" he wheezed, "you win you win" Ella cheered, Meredith was enjoying himself so much she kept up the attack until Derek rolled and pined her on the couch laughing with Meredith. Meredith suddenly stopped as she looked deep into Derek's eyes and felt the press of his body upon hers, Derek slowly smiled at her.

"Mommy" Meredith blinked and Derek quickly got off her, "I found big shoes are they Derek's shoes?"

"Yes they are thank you Ella."

"You sure you don't want to stay" Meredith said softly. Derek looked at her and smiled, "I have to work I'll see you later."

"Yeah" Meredith said.

"Bye Derek" Ella waved at Derek who waved back, "bye Ella" Derek replied as he wandered out. Meredith looked at the door for a few moments then she bent down to kiss Ella's cheek, "are you ready for some breakfast?"

Ella turned slowly around, "ahhhhhhhhh" she screamed.

"Oh" Meredith hugged her kissing her cheek and then tickling her belly, "it will be just as nice as last night's dinner buttercup."

_Later at the supermarket_

Meredith got milk from the shelf and smiled down at her daughter, "are you ready to go into the trolley?"

Ella instead grabbed the trolley and pointed at the food, "I want to help you mommy."

Meredith raised an eyebrow, "you always like going into the trolley what's wrong?"

"Nothing mommy, I want to help you."

"Well okay, can you get the cereal that's over there?"

"Okay" Ella dashed off and her phone rang she picked it up in a rush, "Derek" she said with baited breath.

"No love its Cristina."

"Oh right of course" Meredith muttered trying not to reveal the embarrassment she felt in her voice, "hi Cristina."

"Hi" Meredith could hear her laughing and then coughing, "listen I'm feeling very sick."

"You are?" Meredith said feeling suspicious.

"Yes deathly ill" Cristina coughed harder.

"I don't know many sick people who cough and then speak without sounding crook."

"Well I do feel crook so I can't babysit tomorrow, you will need to find another babysitter."

"Yeah" Meredith rolled her eyes, "I guess I'll have to call Callie and Arizona then."

"I think they're busy too they said something about spending the day away, do you know anyone else some tall dark handsome babysitter that Ella is fond of perhaps."

"I do not know who you mean" Meredith shook her head, "but there's always the yellow pages."

"You know" Cristina said sounding defeated, "i'm starting to feel better already so I should be there tomorrow."

"Thank you Cristina it's a miracle you're cured from the dreadful illness you had just a few moments ago, Ella will be thrilled."

"Goodbye."

"Bye" Meredith snickered to herself and Ella ran back carrying vanilla ice cream, "well that's unusual don't you like chocolate ice cream anymore?"

"Derek said he can make something yummy with vanilla ice cream."

Meredith bended down and kissed Ella on the forehead, "so that's the reason you wanted to help me do shopping, you could have just asked me you know if you wanted a different kind of ice cream."

"No mommy I wanted to help, Derek said it's what good kids are supposed to do for their mommies."

"Well I agree with Derek."

"When is he coming back mommy?"

"Well maybe we can do something next weekend."

"The zoo" Ella put her hands on her mommy's knees and looked up smiling.

Meredith put her hands on her hips, "so you can get lost again?"

"So Derek can save me again."

"So mommy can have a panic attack again."

"So mommy can be happy when she finds me again."

"That's not going to happen Ella."

Ella pouted, "okay mommy what are we doing?"

"I have to ask Derek first he may have plans."

"Tell him I want him to cancel his plans."

"I will not do that miss Ella Grey" Meredith said firmly.

"Sorry" Ella whispered Meredith put her hand on the child's cheek, "you miss him don't you?"

"I really like Derek mommy he's fun and really nice."

"I know honey."

"Do you like him too mommy?"

Meredith wondered for a moment what she should say then she simply said, "of course I do Ella."

After a morning of handling patients Meredith went down to the cafeteria and looked around her hoping to see Derek but he wasn't there and then Callie and Arizona were waving at her motioning her to come over to their table. Meredith wandered over and sat down "hi" she said Callie smiled at her with her wife, "so how was your morning?"

"Very good thank you not much happened."

"Did you see anyone exciting?" Arizona said.

"No one" Meredith quickly replied as she started to swiftly eat her lunch.

"You must have been very excited for lunch" Callie muttered leaning forward trying to make eye contact.

"Yeah well I'm hungry."

"Funny you usually eat slower when someone else that me and Arizona have noticed striding around the hospital is around."

"Yeah that's true" Arizona said smiling, "what was his name again Meredith?"

"Look" Meredith put down her half eaten sandwich, "you're acting like a couple of schoolgirls."

"Just tell us a little bit about him" Callie said, "so we don't have to keep asking Cristina."

"He's a good friend and he babysits for me sometimes that's all you need to know, now please stop playing stupid games with me I feel like i'm back in eighth grade."

Meredith finished her day and with a yawn she wandered out of the hospital and began to walk seeing her bus driving towards its next stop across the road then something caught her attention she narrowed her eyes and could see Derek hurrying towards the nearby park. Meredith quickly looked back and forth at the bus and at Derek in the distance then with a spring in her step she hurried to catch up with Derek she walked quickly then started to jog and stopped when Derek was just ten meters away. Meredith smiled as she began to walk closer, then she halted as she could see someone else running towards Derek. Meredith saw a woman her own age with dark hair running towards Derek and Derek with a wide smile ran to embrace her looking happier then Meredith had ever seen him. Meredith felt her heart sinking deep down into her naval and with tears blooming in her eyes she quickly turned around and ran the other way.

Cristina heard the front door opening and she smiled at Meredith, "hey great timing I'm just making some coffee…what's the matter?"

Meredith looked at the ground wiping her eyes and then two gentile arms wrapped themselves around her. Meredith hugged her friend back tightly then gently pulled away, "Meredith what happened."

"Its" Meredith looked into her caring eyes, "i'm sorry I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Christina whispered.

"Yes I just need to be alone for a while."

"If you want to or need to talk just call me okay."

"Thank you Cristina" Meredith gave a smile and then headed to bed.

She lied awake for a long time trying to read her own tangled feelings after a while she silently admitted to herself that the attraction she had always secretly felt ever since she first saw Derek had grown into something more. Meredith knew that she had strong feelings for Derek and a part of her wished Derek felt the same way about her. Then she wished that she wanted someone to be by her side to love her and be there for her she imagined she had Scott back and for a moment it was like he was right beside her and then she realised that he was gone. Tears came down her cheeks as she knew that there was only person she wanted to be with who made her feel special safe and cared for, she wanted to be with Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith opened her eyes wondering what the warmth pressed into her side was coming from, then she realised Ella was snuggled close into her chest. Meredith stroked the girl's cheek with her hand and Ella looked up, "mommy" she whispered with wide eyes.

"What is it honey?"

"Cristina told me you were sad."

Meredith tried to smile but her memories from last night came back and she found it too hard to look cheerful. Ella crawled up the bed and hugged her, "why are you sad mommy?"

"Its just something that happened last night buttercup."

"Cristina told me Derek made you sad."

Meredith blinked slowly it was true but she felt heartless thinking that way, "sweetheart listen."

"I thought Derek was good but he hurt you so he's bad, if he tries to be mean to mommy again I'll stop him."

"Ella it isn't Derek's fault."

"Did he say sorry mommy," Ella looked at Meredith expectantly.

"Ella" Meredith said weakly.

"He didn't say sorry."

"Ella it's going to be alright, mommy and Derek will talk and we'll be friends again." Meredith thought about what she said and she hoped that it would be true.

"Okay mommy" Ella kissed Meredith's forehead, "I love you mommy you're the best mommy of all the mommies in the universe."

"My wonderful girl" Meredith whispered. "The most wonderful kind beautiful smart" Ella smiled widely, "cheeky funny bubbly."

"Mommy" Ella laughed.

"Amazing and I think I said wonderful girl, I love you so much Ella Grey." Meredith hugged her kissing her cheek and she knew at the moment that no matter who was in her life as long as she had her daughter it was really all that she needed.

All morning Meredith tried her hardest to concentrate on her work and not think about Derek she didn't want to see him until she felt like herself again. She didn't want to see her friends either she had a strong hunch that Cristina had spread the news about last night like wildfire. Cristina had made her promise before Meredith could run out of her house that she would talk about it with her when she got home and she knew that she was both unprepared and unwilling to discuss it. Her lunch break finally arrived and Meredith instead of going to the cafeteria walked straight to her office pulling out the sandwiches she had hurriedly prepared in her kitchen.

"Meredith" a familiar male voice called out.

_Oh no_ Meredith thought as she hurried towards her office.

"Meredith" Derek ran down the hall and in front of her, "hey I was wondering where you were."

"Hi Derek" Meredith said trying to stay calm.

"I'm glad I found you, hey what's that in your hand."

"That's my lunch Derek" Meredith said in a flat voice.

"Those dry mouldy things, can I buy you a pudding instead they looked great this morning when I checked."

"How dare you" Meredith whispered.

"Sorry" Derek replied.

"Your with someone and you just go around flirting with other people, messing with their feelings."

"I don't understand."

Meredith screamed in rage and started to punch Derek in the stomach, Derek stumbled back shielding his face. Meredith relentlessly kept on hitting him pushing him against the wall, "Meredith please stop" Derek wheezed clutching his chest.

Meredith stopped and glared at him, "you jerk you self-centered horrible jerk how dare you mess with people's feelings like this."

"Meredith" Derek looked at her with eyes full of worry, "please tell me what did I do?"

"You know what you did I saw you in the park yesterday hugging some woman am I the only one who you playfully banter with Derek, are there other nurses in the hospital as well that you might have one night stands with perhaps." Meredith felt tears burning in her eyes, "when I find your misses Derek i'm telling her exactly how you treat women, and don't think i'm not going to find her."

Derek stood up looked her in the eye and started to laugh. Meredith gritted her teeth wondering how she could ever have feelings for Derek, "oh you think it's funny huh" Meredith raised her fist.

"Woah Meredith" Derek raised his hands again, "please no more pain I'm not seeing anyone."

"So you think it's a good thing picking up women having your way with them and then dumping them do you jerk."

"Meredith that woman you saw me with was my sister."

Shock struck Meredith like she had placed her hand on an electric fence, "what?" she cried.

"Amelia she's my sister she came to visit me from New York."

"You" Meredith struggled for words, "Derek."

"Meredith please" Derek put his hand on her shoulder, "I don't treat women badly I wouldn't want anyone to think that especially you."

"Me?" Meredith whispered.

"Look can I see you after work today I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay yeah sure."

"I'll wait for you" Derek walked off leaving Meredith frozen on the spot, "Derek" Meredith called to him "i'm really sorry."

Derek grinned, "just don't tell Amelia or anyone I work with that you squished me like a bug they would never let me forget it."

The rest of the shift flew by and Meredith taking deep breaths looked herself in the mirror wishing she had brought makeup and she thought of what might happen after tonight she was afraid of how Derek would respond and afraid of what might change in her life if she did reveal her feelings. "I don't care" she said to her reflection, "i'm going to talk to Derek I'm going to tell him how I feel and no matter what he says you just got to live with it, you've made up your mind Meredith." She hurried outside the hospital and saw Derek standing by a lamppost waiting for her.

"Hi" Meredith whispered feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey" Derek smiled softly, "can we walk over there."

"Okay" Meredith wandered with Derek to the pier, "this is the first time I saw you."

"When I was hurrying to the hospital."

"Yeah I couldn't stop staring at you how pretty you looked."

Meredith beamed, "you're a sweet talker."

"Yeah well I should be serious" Derek stopped and stepped closer to Meredith, "Meredith what I wanted to ask you is."

"Yes Derek" Meredith said softly.

"I was wondering" Meredith anxiously waited for him to speak watching Derek's facial expression change from confident to paralysed.

"Derek" Meredith said.

"When my parents come they're going to want to meet my friends so I was hoping you could see them, and you know tell them that I'm happy here so they're not worried that I'm like unhappy here or something."

Meredith sighed then she looked up and smiled, "of course I can Derek" they stood for a few moments trying to not look the other in the eye. Derek groaned," Meredith are you going to hit me."

Meredith giggled, "no Derek."

"Then I shouldn't be afraid of doing this" Derek bent down slowly Meredith closed her eyes and felt cool lips touching her for moment before Derek pulled back, "Meredith I'm sorry I."

"No" Meredith whispered and she reached up and kissed him passionately feeling his hair in her hands feeling Derek's arms around her waist she kissed him for a long time and as the waves came crashing against the rocks she at last pulled back and smiled with Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith watched the water as she listened to the waves crashing against the shore. She could feel Derek's arm around her shoulders pulling her tighter against his body and she closed her eyes feeling relaxed and wonderful inside. Derek kissed her forehead, "it's getting pretty cold" he said.

"And dark" Meredith smiled as she gazed at the stars, "I wish I could stay here longer."

"You can always come back here you know."

"I meant with you Derek, i'm happy sitting here shivering with water splashing my face and seagulls swarming overhead because you're here with me."

"That is very romantic." Derek said.

"Sarcasm?" Meredith said grinning.

"No of course not sarcasm is the lowest form of humour, i'm funnier than that."

"I should go Cristina will probably be asleep on my couch."

"Me too" Derek released himself from Meredith and stood up, "i'm starving so."

"Can you walk me home, or will you faint from hunger."

"Now you're the one being sarcastic" Derek said. Meredith just took his hand and kissed it, "will you accompany me good sir back to my quarters."

"Certainly my lady" Derek kept hold of Meredith's hand and walked with her side by side. Meredith kept looking at Derek barely visible in the glow of the street lights and the stars wondering to herself if this was really real, if she hadn't just fallen asleep in her office and was going to wake up at any moment and dash for her home in a panic. They kept walking and Meredith saw the front door, Derek's hand squeezed hers a little and with high spirits she knew this wasn't a dream, "well this is it for now" Derek said.

Meredith whose thoughts were of the future was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "you don't want to come in for coffee" she said with hopeful eyes.

"Well do you have any donuts?" Derek said.

Meredith sniggered, "I got donuts which I hid from Ella, do you want some Homer Simpson?"

"Mmmmm donuts" Derek said in a funny voice making Meredith laugh harder, Derek's hand reached for the doorknob. Meredith quickly grabbed his hand, "wait Cristina is in there."

"So what, do you think she won't like me because I can be pretty charming."

"Derek I don't want her to know what happened between us tonight."

"Oh" Derek nodded understandably, "right."

"Its just that… if she knows it will be all over the neighbourhood. I will tell her and my other friends just not yet," Meredith suddenly felt scared "if this continues" she quickly finished and looked away. Derek's hand gently brought her face back to where his was and he kissed her cheek, "whatever this is and wherever it might take us I want to see it happen no matter what." Meredith brought her lips back to Derek's and then pulled away, "sorry Derek I forgot we're out here Cristina could be listening in on us."

Derek gave a laugh, "this is going to be fun."

"Its not meant to be fun" Meredith smiled awkwardly as Derek chuckled, "it's meant to be serious."

"What about Ella?" Derek said, "should we tell her about us?"

"No we must especially not tell Ella, I don't know how she would respond."

"I understand" Derek smiled at her, "so what do I do?"

"Just don't kiss me, simple isn't it."

"Can I hug you?"

"No."

"And what about checking you out because I do like to do that."

Meredith gave him a smirk, "okay" Derek said throwing up his hands in the air, "i'm sorry i'm just in a very good mood."

Meredith quickly gave him a peck on the lips, "wait until Cristina leaves." She opened the door and Cristina jumped up from the kitchen stool, "there you are I was just about to doze off, now remember what you promised me this morning come and talk to me….why are you smiling like that?"

Derek came into the house and extended his hand, "Derek Shepherd you must be Cristina i've heard so much about you."

Cristina slowly took his hand, "yeah it's a pleasure" she looked at Meredith confused who shrugged feeling very cheerful that it was her for a change that was making Cristina feel awkered. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Meredith said.

"Oh its nothing um… is there something you want to tell me."

"Just that me and Derek are good friends again." Meredith went to the cupboards, "would you like a cup of coffee anyone?"

"No thanks" Cristina muttered, "I think I should go but I will talk to you later." Cristina gave Meredith a funny look, "nice to meet you Derek." She walked out of the house, and Meredith turned back to Derek who was roaming the cupboards, "the donuts are just above the fridge."

"Thanks" Derek beamed like a small boy on his birthday as he took a donut and stuffed it in his mouth Meredith shook her head, "you didn't eat like this when you were over for dinner."

"Well I had to show good manners because your daughter was around." Derek wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "that was great."

"The donut or tonight?"

"Both but tonight was better." Derek kissed Meredith's hand, "I think I should go."

"Yeah" Meredith whispered sadly and smiled as Derek walking backwards towards the door smiled at her. A scream reached Meredith's ears and the next second a small figure had jumped into Derek knocking him down, Ella began punching Derek's head and Meredith hurried to pull her daughter off him, "Ella" Meredith yelled, "you stop this at once."

"Its Derek the bad guy" Ella struggled against her mommy's arms as her fists widely hit the air.

"Ella" Meredith turned her around and bended down looking at her firmly, "why did you hit Derek?"

"Because he was being mean to you and if he was mean to you again I would kick him in the balls."

"Ella he wasn't being mean."

"Yes he was you were sad because of the bad man," Ella pointed her finger at Derek and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No I was sad that he was leaving here to go home, we're friends again."

Ella looked back and forth at her mommy and at Derek and finally said in a small voice, "oh."

"Yes Ella" Meredith said her voice heavy with sarcasm, "oh… and now for the first part of your punishment for staying up way past your bedtime and for trying to pulverise Derek you will say sorry to him."

"Derek did you say sorry to mommy?"

"Yes he did Ella now you say sorry to him."

Ella jumped out of Meredith's arms and into the arms of Derek, "I missed you Derek."

"Ella" Meredith screamed.

"Sorry Derek" Ella whispered rubbing his head with her hands, "sorry I pulverised you."

"That's okay Ella, I need to say sorry to you as well."

"No you don't" Meredith roared.

"Yes I do" Derek said calmly to a raging Meredith, "i'm sorry I hurt your mom Ella."

Ella smiled with Derek as they hugged each other. Meredith gritted her teeth, "hello don't you realise what time it is Ella."

"Mommy has become dragon mommy" Ella said dramatically.

"And she will breath fire if you don't get to bed this instance."

"Goodnight Derek goodnight mommy" Ella ran to bed smiling to herself and Meredith took a huge gulp of air as she collapsed on the chair, "hey chill out" Derek muttered.

Meredith pointed her finger at Derek making him stumble back, "who is the parent here" she said.

"You are last time I checked."

"So parents are not allowed to just chill out when their little monkeys are causing trouble they have to by angry at them so they don't do it, it's called discipline."

"You know I reckon I know where Ella gets her fighting skills from."

Meredith put her face in her hands and bellowed into them, "god I'm angry I'm even angrier then I was at you this morning."

"Well now that Ella is in bed why don't you calm down Sergeant Grey and I'll make you a sandwich."

"That would be great thanks."

"Okay and even though this is a waste of time saying this, I don't think you should punish Ella."

Meredith smiled in an uncaring way, "I can feel fire on my breath and its itching to scorch you."

"Well I hope your lips aren't too hot to do this" Derek kissed her and Meredith slowly relaxed when Derek pulled away she was smiling, "you feel better?"

"Yeah much better you know I think I was just sad and I took it out on Ella" Meredith sighed, "I feel really terrible."

"Meredith" Derek took her hand, "it was my fault this happened."

"You didn't want this to happen" Meredith hugged him, "I need to talk to my little rug rat."

"I'll see you tomorrow" Derek said, "this time we're having lunch."

"Yeah but remember-"

"I'll be sly like a racoon" Derek said as he winked at her and walked out. Meredith wandered upstairs and slowly opened the door Ella was lying there awake, Meredith softly rubbed her back and Ella shot up looked at her mommy and burst into tears. Meredith held her close until her child's sobs settled, "i'm sorry mommy."

"No baby i'm sorry" Meredith hugged her tighter, "i'm not angry at you at all, you were just trying to help me and i'm so proud of you Ella for so many reasons."

Ella sniffed and Meredith kissed her cheek Ella did the same back and drew away, "mommy are you and Derek really friends again."

"Yes we are sweetie."

"Does this mean he can babysit me again?"

"Well he can do that and I was going to ask him to come with us when we go ice skating would you like that?"

Ella nodded smiling happily, "so i'm not in trouble mommy."

Meredith smirked, "well you did stay up very late… so tomorrow night guess what we're having to eat?"

"Not cabbage mommy."

"That's right" Ella made a face and Meredith giggled, "and you're going to clean your room tomorrow as well."

Ella groaned and flopped back into bed, "I love you Ella Grey."

Ella looked up "I love you too mommy." Meredith ruffled her hair and walked out heading for bed feeling glad that she would be going to sleep with a smile and another date with Derek to look forward to in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

Meredith's eyes scanned her clipboard before she smiled at her patient, "Mrs Weber i've checked over my notes and i'm happy to say there is nothing to stress about what you have is just a mild headache something that tablets will fix."

Mrs Weber's eyes looked ready to pop out of her head, "thank goodness my husband was saying it was something terrible and that I needed to rush to the hospital straight away."

"You will just need to see the nice people at the nearest chemist and they'll help you with your discomfort."

"Thank you love, my husband will be very relived."

Meredith patted her hand gently, "you're very lucky to have a husband who cares for you as much as he obviously does."

"Thank you honey" Mrs Weber suddenly hugged Meredith catching her by surprise patients usually didn't show appreciation this way with her. Meredith just patted her on the shoulders as Mrs Weber took a step back, "i'm sure there is a very handsome nice and definitely lucky man in the city who is making you feel very happy."

Meredith smiled widely at the old woman's words as she thought of her previous night with Derek.

_Later that morning_

Meredith was stacking her notes feeling excited that she would be seeing Derek for lunch when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and with butterflies burning inside Meredith picked it up, _I want to meet you somewhere else for lunch._

Meredith texted back,_ you have somewhere in mind._

_There is a nice coffee shop down the road meet you there in ten?_

Meredith quickly texted yes and looking herself in the mirror she brushed her hair with her hands and cringed as she realised she had forgotten her makeup, _i'm nervous why am I always nervous before seeing him_ she thought as she tried to wink at her reflection and feeling bolder she raced down the corridor. She turned a blind spot and cried out in pain as she fell forward onto her knees.

"Meredith i'm so sorry" Callie quickly reached down and grabbed her hand, "I was miles away are you hurt?"

"No i'm just fine."

"It's nearly lunch, i'm about to relieve Arizona from her duties why don't you join us?"

"Sorry I….just have work to do."

"During your lunch break" Callie said looking concerned.

"Yeah" Meredith's mind raced like the handles of a broken clock trying to think of a story, "I promised Ella last night I would be home to read her a story so I couldn't get work finished yesterday, and I'm finishing it off today and I can't fall behind."

"Oh well tomorrow can we see you… we miss having you around."

"Yes of course i'm looking forward to it."

_Some time later_

Derek looked up from his coffee and in a flash threw himself forward to catch a tripping Meredith. Meredith slowly looked up at Derek's smiling face gasping for air, "cool entrance" Derek said.

"I'm so sorry" Meredith squeaked.

"It's fine your only a little late" Derek looked at his watch, "okay a lot late but we still got ten minutes."

"Ten minutes" Meredith whispered in disbelief.

"Hey let's not waste it I got you a double non fat latte."

"That is probably cold."

"Come on smile, i'm here with you lets have some fun."

Meredith quickly took a seat glowing crimson and Derek sat opposite her. "So how was your day," he took Meredith's hand, "Meredith?"

"Well I went shopping before work."

"Oh right did you get anything interesting?"

"Just some cabbage it's for tonight's dinner."

"It's a healthy choice" Derek nodded with a lop sided grin.

"It's more for Ella then for me."

"You're giving a four year old cabbage that's like torture."

"That's my favourite method of discipline," Meredith's eyes glittered and her mouth smiled wickedly, "you know you could join us for dinner."

"Cabbage that's not my thing, i'm always more of a burger and chips guy when it comes to supper time."

"You don't eat anything else healthy."

"Well carrots are nice and," Meredith's phone buzzed and she groaned.

"That's your alarm" Derek said.

"Yes its my alarm telling me that my break is nearly over."

"It was very nice this you and me."

"Its our first date and all we've talked about is vegetables" Meredith said then she chuckled thinking about what she had just said.

"What do you mean this is our first date?" Derek said raising his eyebrows.

"First official date" Meredith said smiling sweetly.

"Well do you kiss on a first date," Derek whispered.

"I never did before I met you" Meredith said softly before Derek leaned over the table and kissed Meredith gently then passionately then Meredith's phone buzzed again. "Drat" she whispered, "I need to leave."

"When can I see you again?"

"In my office tomorrow during lunch break bring a sandwich."

Meredith walked through her door into the kitchen yawning. She looked at her clock and had just gotten the food from her shopping bags when a light came on. Meredith turned around in alarm and saw Cristina sitting in a chair eying her like a soaring eagle eying its prey, "you have some explaining to do" she said.

"Sorry" Meredith said.

"Last night you came home with a man who has been Ella's babysitter and a good friend of yours or so you say, but there is something else I can sense it."

"Cristina" Meredith said in the same calm tone she had used when she had been practicing in her office, "there is nothing going on between me and Derek."

"Really" Cristina crossed her arms and slowly started to walk towards Meredith, "so why were you looking so sad the other night and then last night you were really happy when Derek was with you."

"I lost a patient who was very kind to me and who I have known for the past week."

Cristina looked flabbergasted as Meredith continued narrowing her eyes, "and Cristina because you told Ella that this episode was Derek's fault my daughter attacked him last night when he came home. Because of that i'm going to have to punish her and I should be punishing you as well."

"Meredith sorry I...no hang on why did you came home with Derek?"

"He comforted me when I was crying at work and he offered to walk me home which was very nice of him."

Cristina looked immensely guilty and Meredith felt a sense of pride knowing she had won, "okay i'm sorry I just thought-"

"You're a good detective Cristina but please try and solve cases on the television not in my personal life."

"So i'm not fired" Meredith smiled and hugged her, "of course not do you want to stay for dinner."

"I would but Owen you know he tries so hard to make good meals, and every once in a while he succeeds."

"Same here" Meredith said smiling as Cristina left and Ella came bouncing down the stairs. The little girl ran into Meredith's waist hugging her, "hi mommy."

"Hi buttercup have you cleaned your room yet."

Ella gave Meredith an unsure look and she quickly ran back to her room. A half hour later Meredith came up and nodding her approval of how clean the room was she hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek from behind, "are you ready for cabbage." Ella squirmed and stuck out her tongue as Meredith carried her downstairs laughing to herself.

_A few days later_

Ella squinted her eyes and squealed as Derek came running down the street. Ella ran into Derek's arms and hugged him tightly, "hey I missed you" Derek said.

"I missed you too Derek."

"You ready for ice skating."

"I thought mommy never wanted to do it again after last time."

Derek smirked as he looked at Meredith's facial expression, "oh right what happened last time?"

"Ella you will not say anything" Meredith quickly said and Ella frowned in disappointment.

"Tell me later" Derek said.

"You will not Ella" Meredith said in a warning tone.

"Okay" Ella grinned as Derek and her waited for Meredith to walk inside the skating rink then Ella whispered, "mommy went flying on the ice."

Derek chuckled with Ella as he pictured it in his head, "that will be our little secret okay."

"Okay" Ella whispered.

Meredith waved her arms around widely as she watched her daughter skating like a natural and gasped as her knees started to tremble, "how did you get so good" she said to her daughter.

"Like you said mommy practice makes perfect."

"Well my legs are about to crack."

"Its easy" Derek gently took her hand, "just relax and glide" he took her other hand and Meredith felt like she was flying, Derek's gloved hand squeezed hers gently and for the first time she truly felt safe since she stepped on the rink. Derek winked at her smiling and he suddenly let go, Meredith waved her arms around screaming and falling backwards she landed on her bottom, she skidded for several meters before Derek was finally able to stop her, "Meredith i'm really sorry" he said.

Meredith looked over at her daughter leaning into Derek's leg for support as she laughed her head off. Derek helped her to her feet and she glared at him, "i'm going to sit down for a while" she said.

Meredith hobbled over in pain to the bench and sat down in relief she massaged her thighs with her hands and watched Derek holding Ella's hand as they skated around the rink. Meredith's breath caught in her chest as Derek lifted her up she bit her lip waiting for them to fall but Derek kept his balance and her little girl looked so happy. Meredith sighed with relief and closing her eyes she started to daydream as she imagined how happy Ella would be if she found out that Derek could be with them every day. Then she imagined how happy she herself would be if she woke up with Derek, shared her hopes fears and dreams with Derek and how wonderful it would be if she shared her life with Derek. Her eyes snapped open, "get a grip Meredith we've only been out on one date it might not even happen," but instead of doubt and fear that she often felt when she thought of her future she felt warm inside. She felt like she had drank hot chocolate on a cold winter morning she believed the future would be rosy.

"Mommy" a voice said interrupting her thoughts.

Meredith smiled warmly, "hi dear are you having fun?"

"Are you hurt mommy?" Ella whispered.

"I'm just fine only a little sore."

Ella smiled widely, "you broke a record mommy."

"What record?"

"The flying on bum on ice record."

"Did you enjoy seeing that?"

Ella nodded, "it was really funny."

Meredith lifted Ella onto her lap and whispered, "you know what else is funny and very good for you."

Ella opened her mouth in suspended animation, "don't say cabbage."

Meredith chuckled, "i'm glad you're enjoying yourself honey, Derek is a good skater isn't he."

"He is mommy" Ella nodded beaming.

"I aim to please" Derek said as he skated over to the bench he reached out his hand to Meredith, "are you ready to go again."

Meredith pouted her lips, "i'm quite happy sitting here thank you."

"Why did you want to go ice skating again?"

"Because I couldn't think of anything else we could do and I know that Ella loves it."

"Please go skating again mommy can I watch?"

Meredith looked at Ella smiling her cheeky grin and sighed, "don't laugh."

"We won't" Derek and Ella both said, Derek brought Meredith to her feet and led her back on the ice, "I won't let go of you this time" he said.

"You had better not" Meredith muttered.

Derek skated by her side and holding her hand they sailed on the ice, Meredith relaxed and started to enjoy herself as they went round the rink several times until Derek brought her to the side, "see you can do it."

"Yeah" Meredith said pleased with herself, "thank you for this Derek."

Derek leaned forward, "Derek" Meredith said, "we have an audience."

Derek looked across the rink at Ella waving at them from the bench, "can I still hug you?"

Meredith reached up and hugged Derek tightly loving the moment, "what would make this day even better is some hot chocolate" she said.

Derek nodded, "we'll get some hot chocolate."


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm in her mobile buzzed through her jeans and Arizona took off her coat, she slumped down on a chair and groaned with relief as Callie came through the door, "hey it's the best time of the day" she said.

"We're still on the clock love" Arizona replied bluntly.

"Okay it is the second best time of the day we're going to go for lunch, Meredith is already waiting for us."

"Before we go" Arizona rose from her chair walked forward and kissed Callie's lips left ear and finally her collarbone. Callie moaned slightly at the touch, "that should keep me satisfied for a while" Callie whispered.

Meredith slowly walked down the corridor watching the sun shining outside the windows when a figure quickly leapt out in front of her. Meredith yelped before the man picked her up and dashed into the darkness of a nearby closet Meredith was set down and saw Derek's face smiling in the blackness, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't thump you" Meredith said.

"This" Derek whispered as he kissed her slowly and Meredith's shock left her as she threw her arms around his neck and settled into a passionate duel of the lips they kissed for what seemed like a year to Meredith when Derek released himself, "wait" he said.

"No" Meredith said, "no one is here."

"Meredith you were going to meet your friends for lunch remember you promised them this time."

Meredith groaned as Derek looked at her with apologetic eyes, "why do you have to be so nice."

"I'm not that nice" Derek said grinning, "I got something planned for tonight."

Meredith sighed, "Derek I can't do that to Cristina she thinks i'm at work it wouldn't feel right."

"Just one night" Derek whispered, "and maybe Friday night as well."

"Derek I don't know."

"Picture this fireworks which will be seen at the top of a hill followed by stars and the bright lights of the city and some wine which I don't want going to waste doesn't that sound good."

"It sounds magical but i'm going to feel so guilty."

"Well we'll make it up to both of them Ella and Cristina."

"Okay" Meredith kissed him once more and walked down the hallway with a spring in her step. Arizona looked up from the table "hey" she said as she stood up and hugged her Callie followed suit.

"Hi ladies" Meredith took the donut Arizona offered her and collapsed on a chair pretending to be exhausted, "sorry those papers took longer than I thought."

"You have a grin on your face" Callie said raising her eyebrows.

"I do" Meredith said trying to focus on wiping it from her face.

"What's going on?" Arizona smiled as her eyes scanned Meredith for signs of unusual body language.

"I'm happy that i'm having lunch with the two of you my good friends, it makes me feel so content."

"Yeah I'm sure it does" Callie muttered.

"It really does" Meredith said as she drank her coffee and tried to focus on talking with her friends instead of letting her thoughts drift away to the evening with Derek.

Meredith walked to the bus stop as she wrapped her coat around her legs trying to keep out the icy wind. "Meredith" Meredith looked around her and saw Derek waving out the window of a shiny Mitsubishi she quickly dashed to the car, "is this your ride" she said.

"It's my baby" Derek said proudly, "I just bought it when i'm not busy dating you I date her."

"Well" Meredith hopped in the front seat and gave Derek a quick peck on the cheek, "i'll be giving her some tough competition."

Derek drove through the city and into the nearby mountains while he kept looking sideways to smile at Meredith he pulled into a parking spot and turned his body sideways, "okay now just to set the mood" he took out a large cloth from his pocket.

"You're going to murder me" Meredith grinned.

"Not today, it's for your eyes."

Meredith was led onto the road she walked with her hands out in front and Derek's hands on her shoulders, "don't worry i'm here."

"How much farther" Meredith said as she slowly walked forward.

"A bit farther do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Fool" Derek said as he let go of Meredith, Meredith laughed and spun around "Derek."

"Here I am" Derek took her hands and walked backwards leading Meredith. "Here it is" he said as he took the cloth from Meredith's eyes. Meredith's eyes widened as she saw a land covered with jewels "that's amazing" she whispered.

"It sure is the best part is coming."

"What else is there?"

"The fireworks" Derek said.

"Derek there isn't any festivals."

"Well there's this" Derek turned on a torch from his jean pocket and pulled a party popper from his other jean pocket. Meredith covered her ears as Derek pulled the string and collared paper soared and fell down on Meredith's head, "that was lovely" she said with annoyance.

"My sister brought these back from Australia when she visited."

"That's very sweet of her what's Cristina going to say when I come home."

"Come on cheer up" Derek said.

Meredith nodded as she wound her arms around his neck, "sorry this is incredible Derek thank you."

"There is one more thing" Derek pulled out wine from his jacket, "Derek now this is perfect, I think thats a better word than incredible."

"I'm glad you like it" he said. Meredith sipped the wine and then she lied back in Derek's arms watching the lights of the city and smiling as Derek pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Where are the lights" a young voice said.

"Over here honey" another voice said.

"I should have brought a jacket" a man said.

"You can borrow mine."

"I'm not wearing a pink jacket you know as flattering as it looks."

"Oh no" Meredith whispered as she recognised the voices.

"What" Derek said as he looked at the blackness and gasped as Ella came into view holding Cristina's hand.

"It's Derek Cristina" Ella said as she ran and climbed onto Derek's shoulders, "its mommy too."

"Hi honey" Meredith said trying to smile as she hugged Ella.

"I thought you were at the hospital mommy."

"I" Meredith looked at Cristina with pleading eyes who just started to snigger, "me and Cristina wanted to surprise you."

"I like surprises" Ella said, "thank you mommy, thank you Cristina."

"How come I didn't know about this" Owen put his hands on his waist.

"Because you would have said what's the point of doing this" Cristina said grinning.

"Hey Ella I got some potato chips" Derek said.

Meredith sat on the grass with a rock supporting her back while Ella who was sitting on her lap kept pointing at the stars telling everyone what shapes they were making. Derek chatted with Owen about football while Cristina kept laughing with Ella and Meredith kept trying to avoid eye contact with Cristina who had a devilish smile on her face. Cristina stood up and stretched her arms, "well it's getting late me and Owen should head back."

"Alright" Owen nodded, "it's been great meeting you mate."

"Likewise mate we'll have to go out for a beer sometime."

"See you later" Meredith muttered without looking at her friends, Cristina walked in front of her so Meredith was looking at her face, "goodbye Meredith" and she winked causing Meredith to feel like she had swallowed live snakes.

"Bye Cristina thanks for the surprise" Ella looked up at Meredith, "mommy can we stay here longer."

"Buttercup its past your bedtime and its also getting cold."

"Can we come back here?"

"I'm sure we can" Derek said.

Meredith carried a sleeping Ella through the house while Derek followed closely behind, Meredith put Ella to bed and slowly walked downstairs. "That was fun" Derek said.

Meredith scrunched up her face, "I didn't want Cristina to find out like this."

"You think she will tell your friends."

"She'll tell the whole world if they will listen to her."

Derek edged forward and kissed her forehead, "can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Is it really so bad, I mean why did you want to keep it a secret from your friends I never really understood?"

Meredith took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before she looked Derek deeply in the eye, "Derek it's because… I think its because of my worries, I was worried that if people knew I was in a relationship they would keep asking me questions about my past. Then I would get uncomfortable feelings and I would take it out on you and it would drive you away, and then I was worried about how my friends would behave around you and would they be telling you things that might push you away. I just wanted to wait a little longer so I wouldn't scare you off."

"Meredith" Derek muttered trying hard not to burst out laughing, "okay even if your friends were wild dinosaurs they wouldn't scare me away and you certainly couldn't even though you can be a bit scary sometimes, remember the time that you beat me to a pulp and then we had our first kiss."

Meredith smiled widely before tears appeared in her eyes, "It's also because of Scott, its just that if people knew that I was in a relationship it would feel like I was moving on and then I would feel guilty, it would feel like I was forgetting him and replacing him with you."

"I understand" Derek said.

"Derek its not fair on you."

"Well I don't mind as long as I can be with you."

Meredith kissed his cheek, "Derek i'm going to tell my friends about us."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely sure."

"Not Ella."

"Not yet but I will tell her…do you think she would be okay."

"I think she would, but your right we should wait until things become more serious, we don't want to give her any ideas or anything."

Meredith hugged him, "you are wonderful Derek that you put up with all of this from me and you still are kind and nice."

"And handsome to boot" Derek muttered grinning while Meredith smirked, "and that you don't worry about anything it must make things so easy."

"Yeah it does and you can do it too all you have to do is watch the lion king memorise a little song called hakuna matata and then sing it whenever you're worried."

Meredith laughed, "or you can make a jungle call like this." Derek opened his mouth and started to beat his chest. Meredith clamped her hand shut on his mouth, "mr gorilla the little gorilla is asleep."

"Yes misses gorilla" Derek said smiling while Meredith shook her head, "I meant what I said Derek you are a wonderful man."

"I have a wonderful woman that I found." Derek kissed her for a moment then than they looked up as Ella started to make sounds. "I better fly" Derek said as he wandered out the door and Meredith wandered to Ella's bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Meredith was slowly sipping her coffee when a loud knock reached her ears she gulped and Cristina's smiling face came peeking around the door, "good morning it's such a beautiful day isn't it."

"Yeah" Meredith said quickly, "it is."

"Seriously though" Cristina said smiling from ear to ear as she strolled into the house and walked slowly towards Meredith, "it's such a wonderful day."

"Cristina-" Meredith started.

"I mean I get to come and look after my favourite little ankle biter while you go to work or maybe your off to do something else, I just never know do I."

"Cristina i'm sorry that."

Cristina bended her knees and patted Meredith's cheek with her hand smiling, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

"About last night."

"It's funny I don't seem to remember anything that happened last night, it must not have been that exciting… for me at least, would you like me to make you some toast before you go."

"Cristina" Meredith said with a raised voice she slammed down her paper, "please stop it."

"Stop what" Cristina said innocently.

"Making me feel like a terrible person."

"Why should you feel terrible I mean you have been lying to me and you have been seeing who I thought you were seeing all along, and you did get to me to babysit while you were out having fun with-

"It was one night Cristina" Meredith looked at her own knees, "it was just last night, i'm really sorry I know I lied to you and I am terrible."

"Honey" Cristina pulled Meredith to her feet, "i'm so happy for you."

"You are" Meredith whispered.

"Of course I am i'm your friend, I want to see you happy Meredith."

Meredith smiled widely, "you won't tell anyone."

"Of course not do you think i'm the gossip press…..okay don't answer that."

"Cristina thank you" Meredith whispered Cristina smiled at her friend, "well now that I know can you tell me how long has this been going on."

"About two weeks" Meredith said.

"And no one else knows?"

"I will tell Arizona and Callie next time I see them and you can tell Owen."

"And Ella" Cristina said.

"Not yet I will tell her soon."

"Meredith I want you to know that I can babysit any time you want to spend some time alone with Derek."

"Thank you that means a lot to me you're a true friend" Meredith hugged Cristina, "I really am going to work this time."

"Okay have fun."

_Friday night_

Meredith put her makeup on and combed her hair when Cristina knocked on the door and walked into the bathroom. "Do I look alright?" Meredith asked.

"You look gorgeous" Cristina said as she smiled with Meredith as they looked in the mirror, "Derek is a very lucky man."

"I guess your right" Meredith said, "he did say I needed to look my best for tonight."

"I wonder where he's taking you."

"Well i'm sure it's somewhere nice" Meredith said she smiled at Cristina, "how is my favourite little person."

"She's watching Cinderella and she thinks you're going to work."

"Okay" Meredith took her work coat off the towel rack.

"Meredith why are you wearing that coat, it's not appropriate for a date."

"The coat is to fool Ella as much as I hate doing it."

"Meredith she thinks you're going to work."

"Then she's going to ask me mommy why are you wearing makeup, she'll put two and two together."

"She's four years old" Cristina said slowly.

"And the other day she surprised me by saying hello and goodbye in Spanish. I bet that your making her smarter when you're babysitting her, I can't give it away that I'm seeing Derek."

"Okay i'll entertain her and teach her maths."

Meredith wandered out and saw Ella an inch from the telly she bent down and picking her up she whirled her around enjoying her laughter, "you don't want to ruin your eyes honey do you?"

Ella smiled and shook her head, "and you'll be very good for Cristina like you always are."

"I will mommy" Ella said.

Meredith wandered down the road and jumped as Derek beeped and turned on the lights he laughed as Meredith came into the car, "would you stop doing that" she said.

"Doing what" Derek said innocently.

"Scaring me every time you see me."

"Sorry Meredith it's like a sudden urge."

Meredith grinned as she got into the car, "why are you looking at me like that?" Derek asked. Meredith stood up and pounced on Derek pinning him in his car seat. Derek smiled as Meredith kissed him, "are you scared" she whispered.

"No" Derek said grinning.

"Well then" Meredith's hand rested on Derek's chest "maybe I should try a little harder." Derek smiled nervously as Meredith kissed his nose and then he burst out laughing as Meredith's hand assaulted his most ticklish spot ,"no please Meredith we're in the car its dangerous" he laughed as he squirmed and wriggled, Meredith smiled "how come your so ticklish?"

"I'm not you're just good at tickling me."

"I have had lots of practice with Ella and I like tickling you." Her other hand started to join its twin as Derek gasped, "Meredith I don't want to ruin, I mean iron my shirt again before our date."

"Drat" Meredith said sighing as she climbed off Derek and sat in her own seat before Derek put his foot on the gas.

Meredith sat down at the table and Derek sat opposite her, "is this place okay?" he said. Meredith looked around at the glowing lights the musicians playing and the candlelit table. "It's wonderful" Meredith whispered, "you've really outdone yourself."

"Well I thought it was about time I took you on a real date with no interruptions, where it's just the two of us."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Meredith said as she took Derek's hand in hers.

"Let's talk about you."

"You already know everything about me" Meredith said, "lets talk about you how is your family doing?"

"They're great I told them about you."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that you work with me" Derek said.

"That's it" Meredith said with squinted eyes.

"Well everything else about you I want them to find out when they meet you."

"That could be hard" Meredith put a hand over half her face and tried to smile, Derek kissed her other hand, "they will love you."

"It's just my relationship with my own mother wasn't that great…. and if I'm meeting your mother then I don't know if I can bond with her."

"Meredith you know it's never too late to change things."

"What do you mean Derek?"

"I mean you could try calling her or visiting her."

Meredith looked down at the table, "I don't know."

"I would come with you." Meredith sat silently for a few moments before she finally said, "i'll think about it."

"Alright lets talk about something else."

"What should we talk about?"

"Well I want to know all about your dancing skills" Derek said.

Meredith chuckled, "well they are poor to non-existent."

"Would you like to practice?"

Meredith chuckled more, "what here?"

"Why not we're still waiting to order."

"But Derek we're in public I can't-"

"Look around" Derek said.

Meredith looked around at couples dancing on the floor, "I can't compete with them."

"You don't know until you try."

"Derek" Meredith said.

Derek stood up, "may I have the pleasure of this dance" he bowed gracefully and Meredith shook her head rapidly from left to right, "I-"

"You may Derek" Derek said in a female voice and Derek took one of Meredith's hands and gently pulled her to her feet. Meredith squealed as Derek held her close and they slowly moved from side to side. Meredith hurriedly put her arm around his waist to support herself and looked at her feet trying desperately to keep time with Derek's feet, "relax you're doing great" Derek said.

"You're doing everything" Meredith whispered.

"Okay you can lead."

Meredith swallowed as Derek stepped back and Meredith pulled Derek into her body and started to fall backwards. Derek quickly caught her waist and easily lifted her back onto her feet, Meredith smiled gratefully, "that would have been very embarrassing." Derek smiled and kissed her as they moved back to their table.

Meredith sat in Derek's car and stared out the window, "what's wrong Meredith" Derek said.

"I had a really good time Derek."

"It doesn't have to end."

"It's very late and Cristina is a good friend although she would get annoyed with me if I got home past midnight."

"My place isn't far from here we could have a coffee."

"Derek there isn't enough time."

"Fair enough" Derek said as he turned his attention back to the road. Meredith sat there feeling conflicted over irritating her friend or spending time with a man who could both literally and emotionally sweep her off her feet. "Well one coffee couldn't hurt" Meredith finally said.

Derek slowly opened the door switched on the light and Meredith looked inside Derek's apartment grinning to herself. She looked at the dirty dishes the mass of clothes in untidy piles and the magazines scattered all around her, "I know it's a little messy" Derek muttered.

"Yeah just a little so who else lives here besides you the maggots, the flies or the sock monsters perhaps."

"Sock monsters?"

"Yes they are created when dirty socks are piled up in disgusting piles."

"Sounds like something you would say to Ella to get her to clean her bedroom."

"Well it might work on you as well."

"You're so hilarious you should have your own television show." Derek walked to the kitchen, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Meredith said smirking. Derek smirked back "so that's one nice coffee extra hot that smells just like my pile of sweaty socks."

"Well if you fancy it, i'll just have a nice coffee."

Derek laughed with Meredith, an idea struck Meredith and Derek sat down with her, "what's the word hummingbird?"

"I have a favour to ask you."

"Shoot."

"I've been trying to get Ella to ride her bike for the first time but I can't do it and I think it is very important that she learns."

"So you want me to help you" Derek said.

"She might feel braver if your there with her you seem to have that effect on people."

"What makes you think so?"

"You make me feel braver when it comes to doing things that I am a klutz at."

"I think you're more talented then you give yourself credit for and I will help Ella." Derek brought Meredith her coffee she slowly sipped it and a thought struck her, "we never got to finish it."

"Finish what?" Derek said confused.

"Our wrestling match."

"Wrestling match?"

"Tickling match" Derek fell off the stool and quickly got to his feet raising his hands in front of him, "oh no Meredith no."

Meredith grinned and stood up Derek quickly backed away and tripped over his feet he fell on the floor and Meredith quickly pounced on top of him, "right where I want you" she whispered. Derek wriggled and laughed as Meredith's hands tickled his sides. Meredith allowed him to crawl away as fast as he could and slowly followed him enjoying the feelings she was having, "come out Derek come out and play."

Meredith walked into a room that looked like his bedroom she looked around smiling before looking under the bed, "there he is ready to be tickled."

Derek crawled back as Meredith's hand reached for his stomach, "Meredith please i'm very scared let me come out i'll give you my money."

Meredith sniggered as Derek slowly came out and then smiling wickedly he picked her up, "Derek" Meredith said with a laugh.

"I've got you" Derek yelled loudly as he ran through his apartment with Meredith laughing and holding onto him he ran back into his bedroom and putting her down started to playfully wrestle with Meredith as they fell onto the bed. Meredith stopped laughing as he looked up at Derek and felt his body pressing onto hers. Derek slowly kissed her once and then pulled back, "do you want this" he said.

"I do" Meredith replied as her hands reached out and slowly undid the buttons on Derek's shirt she gently put the material over his shoulders and ran her hands over his skin she kissed him passionately as Derek slowly undid the straps on Meredith's dress. Meredith stood up with Derek allowing the dress to slowly fall to her feet leaving her in her undergarments. Meredith sighed as Derek began to kiss her neck they moved to the wall as Derek's lips explored her collarbone. Meredith closed her eyes as her hands reached down and undid the belt buckle on Derek's jeans, he slowly wriggled out of his pants and moving back to the bed he lowered Meredith gently onto the sheets before climbing on top of her he looked into her eyes smiling, "why aren't you kissing me" Meredith whispered

"I want to look into your eyes as much as I can I want to concentrate on you."

"Concentrate on us" Meredith whispered as they continued to kiss Derek pulled the covers over them he removed whatever clothing he and Meredith had left and then Meredith could think of nothing except how amazing she felt as Derek slowly entered her. She moaned as Derek looked into her eyes moving back and forth kissing her lips kissing her neck making her feel like she was on fire then Meredith cried out in pleasure and then feeling Derek's arms around her she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Meredith heard the tune of an alarm clock and she slowly opened her eyes she looked at the celling wondering where she was then the events of last night came back. Derek groaned and rolled over, "sorry I forgot to switch that off."

Meredith pulled the blanket closer to her and rested her head on Derek's bare stomach, "that was the best night sleep I have had in weeks."

"Me too… i'll make us breakfast" Meredith wrapped her arms around him, "I want to stay with you like this." Meredith kissed him, "alright with you?"

"Yeah" Derek pulled her closer as they kissed then Meredith suddenly pulled away, "Derek" she said with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

"Ella Cristina, I was supposed to come home last night."

"They'll understand" Derek said as he elevated his head to kiss her neck.

"No Derek" Meredith shuffled to the edge of the bed keeping the blanket wrapped firmly around her naked body, "Ella will be wondering where I am."

"Just tell her you had to stay at the hospital all night."

"Derek I can't leave her with my friend like this on purpose for this long she's my child."

Derek propped himself on his elbows, "well do you at least want breakfast?"

"I'll have breakfast when I get home," Meredith picked up her clothes with one hand and with the other hand holding up the blanket she dashed to the nearby bathroom and came out five minutes later fully dressed. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and smiled apologetically as she wandered back to the bed, "sorry… i've put you in a bad mood."

Derek shrugged, "its alright when your dating a single mother the child always comes first, or so i've read."

Meredith chuckled as he bent down and kissed him, "you'll always come second."

"First is the worst second is the best, I like second place."

Meredith kissed his lips then his neck and pressed a kiss to his chest before standing up, "don't forget this afternoon."

"What?" Derek said.

"Ella the bike riding, remember last night you promised me you would help."

"Oh right I don't think I promised but I will help. I guess I should nod off and recharge my batteries to full power."

"Don't sleep all morning" Meredith patted his cheek with her hand, "or you're going to get lazy."

"Yes doc" Derek said, Meredith blew him a kiss and walked out.

A half hour later Meredith raced into the kitchen clutching her aching side trying her hardest to catch her breath, she sat on a chair and wheezed for a minute then her eyes scouted the kitchen looking for her friend and her daughter. "Cristina Ella" Meredith called, the sound of Ella's voice in the distance alerted Meredith to her whereabouts and she quickly walked outside into the yard to see Cristina pushing Ella on the small swing that Meredith had bought Ella for her fourth birthday.

"Well look who's here" Cristina said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mommy" Ella hopped off the swing and quickly ran to Meredith, Meredith picked her up hugging her, "i'm sorry honey that I wasn't here this morning."

"You had to stay at work mommy I know, it's okay."

Meredith smiled widely and kissed her cheek, "i'm sorry to you too Cristina."

Cristina just winked at her, "sometimes we all have busy nights."

Meredith smiled warmly at her and she looked at Ella standing on her feet, "we're going to go to the park today sweetie and have fun."

"Great mommy" Ella turned to Cristina, "i'm going to the park are you coming too?"

"I wish I could come but I have to do boring grown up things i'll see you later," she gave Meredith a wave and walked away.

Meredith kissed Ella's forehead, "Derek is coming too Ella."

Ella's face split into an excited grin, "are we going now?"

"We're going this afternoon Derek needs to sleep this morning."

"He should be awake now mommy he isn't an owl."

Meredith smiled as she remembered her date last night, "he had a busy night last night."

_Later that day_

Derek sat on a park bench yawning and scratching the back of his head trying not to doze off in the afternoon sun. "Derek Derek" a voice said, Derek grinned and quickly hid under the bench. Ella smiled as the girl looked under the bench and giggled as Derek gave a yelp and darting out started to run around the bench with a smiling Ella hot on his heels. Meredith watched the two of them with an amused grin as Derek tripped over on purpose and Ella sat on Derek's stomach laughing with him.

Derek lifted Ella onto her feet and bended down to her level, "do you know why your mommy brought you here Ella?"

"To go on the swings" Ella said.

"Not quite" Derek replied. Ella looked at Derek confused, "to go on the slide."

"You know you have a bike don't you?"

"I do" Ella said.

"And you have never ridden it."

Ella looked at her feet, "the bike is scary."

Derek put his hands on the girl's tiny shoulders, "why do you think the bike is scary?"

"It looks scary, it's big."

"Well you know dogs they sometimes look a bit scary, but once you start patting them and they start licking your face you know that they're not scary and it's the same thing with the bike."

"The bike is a dog" Ella said giving Derek a dubious look.

"Well it's like a dog" Derek said trying to look serious.

"It's not a dog Derek it doesn't wag its tail or bark."

"But it's alive just like a dog" Derek said holding his breath for Ella's reaction.

Ella's eyes grew wide as she glanced back at her mom pushing the bike, "really Derek."

"Really the bike likes you it's a nice bike and it wants you to ride it."

Ella shook her head, "bikes don't talk you don't talk to bikes."

"I can tell what the bike is thinking Ella… it's sad because you don't want to ride it, you're hurting the bike's feelings." Ella's lip started to tremble, "I am" she whispered.

"Yeah" Derek said trying to look sad.

"I don't want to hurt the bike's feelings" Ella had tears in her eyes and Derek smiled gently, "well if you ride the bike the bike will be happy again, and I bet that you will be happy too that you can ride your bike."

"Mommy mommy" Ella ran to Meredith who ran to Ella in alarm when she saw how upset her daughter was, "honey what's wrong?"

"I want to ride my bike, it's sad I made it sad I want the bike to smile and wag its tail again."

"Okay sweetie" Meredith whispered relaxing as she saw Derek winking at her and she brought the bike over to Ella who immediately hugged it, "sorry bike I want to ride you."

"Okay honey hop on" Meredith gently lifted her on the seat and smiled warmly, "don't forget your helmet." Ella put it on eagerly and looked around her, "what do I do mommy"

"You put one foot in here" Meredith pointed to one of the pedals, "and the other foot in here and then you gently move your legs in big circles."

"Okay" Ella put her right foot on one of the pedals. Meredith gently took her other foot in her hand, "move this foot to here." Derek watched from afar as Ella closing her eyes started to move her legs and she slowly moved forward. She stopped and beamed at her mom, "I rode the bike."

"You sure did honey" Meredith kissed her cheek, "try riding it again a little farther." Ella continued to pedal and smiled widely as Derek came jogging over to Meredith, "she's doing it Meredith."

"She really is you were great" Meredith kissed his cheek, "thank you."

Derek grinned then he looked at Ella and whispered, "um Meredith we probably should stop Ella before she disappears."

"Shit" Meredith yelled and she started to run after Ella who was rapidly gaining speed, "Ella Ella stop stop pedalling."

"This is fun mommy" Ella called back.

"Ella we can't see you stop" Derek called, Ella finally stopped as Meredith dashed to the bike, "mommy I rode my bike."

"Great" Meredith managed to wheeze before she collapsed on the pavement. Derek caught up and patted Meredith's shoulder, "well mission accomplished" he muttered as he gave Meredith a thumbs up and Meredith chuckled weakly.


	15. Chapter 15

_A few days later_

Meredith rubbed her eyes and sipped more of her coffee as she tried to focus on her papers wishing that they would blow away out the window. "Hey Meredith" Meredith looked up at Arizona gently rubbing her back, "you look exhausted."

"I've just been working really hard and I haven't done much else lately sometimes I wish I could just retire early."

"I know the feeling," Arizona sat down on the table "you haven't been with Ella or Derek very much have you."

"Cristina has been great she's been stepping up a lot… i've been missing Ella. It seems I only get to see her in the morning or when she's asleep or when Derek is with us."

"And what about Derek why is he not around."

"His shifts have been different to mine recently I do miss having him here at work. Not that you don't make me feel better" she hastily added.

"You know Meredith my wife and I can look after Ella tomorrow if you need to spend the day with Derek."

"But Ella she-"

"I'm sure she would understand."

Meredith put her head in her hands, "she doesn't know yet Arizona about Derek and me, I know that I should tell her but I'm trying to find the right time when Derek and I are both with her." Meredith bonked her head with her fist as she received a brainwave, "if Derek is free we'll tell her tomorrow."

"Or you could spend the day with Derek and then come home and tell her."

"Yeah I suppose that's true if you really don't mind watching her."

"We'll have a great day Meredith we'll go to the shops just don't go there yourself with Derek."

"Otherwise Ella will be wondering what I am doing there, I hate lying to her like this I should have told her a long time ago."

"A long time ago your relationship was just starting out you didn't want to give her any ideas about things."

"Everything has gone very fast every time i'm with Derek I feel so warm and special like my world is complete"

Arizona took Meredith's hand in her own, "do you love him Meredith."

Meredith took a long time to think before she said, "I don't think I do I remember what love feels like because of Scott, but I don't feel that way with Derek. I sometimes think that someday I will feel that way about him."

"Right answer you've only been together a few weeks if you said you were in love with Derek you might not be thinking clearly about your feelings."

Meredith nodded, "do you think it takes a long time for two people to be in love?"

"I think that time is not that important a factor but when people fall in love time makes love grow deeper."

"Like you and Callie."

"Well Callie can still make me feel like i'm floating on a cloud after all this time… so once you and Derek are in love and your married and your having lots of nerdy beautiful babies together." Meredith coughed loudly as she spluttered on the coffee in her mouth as Arizona smiled, "then you'll feel the same that I do honey."

Meredith waved her arms and held her throat trying to cough and clear it, "slow down there Arizona that might not happen."

"Okay I'll let you get back to it I'll tell Callie to bring her ideas for entertaining rugrats tomorrow."

"Thank you….Arizona what did you mean by nerdy beautiful babies."

"Well if they have your brains and Derek's charm then that would be awesome and when they're older and going on dates those nerds would get-"

"All right got the picture," Meredith turned bright red and slumped down in her seat while Arizona walked away chuckling and racking her brains she continued to study her papers.

_Several hours later_

_Hey beautiful having a fun night_ Derek texted.

_My brain is fried I finally finished my work_.

_Sorry to hear that i've just been at home watching television_.

Meredith felt a jolt in her spine, Derek was home. Meredith looked at the clock and feeling a smile that wouldn't leave her lips she grabbed her coat and hurried out of the hospital. A half hour later she arrived at Derek's apartment and brushing her hair with her hands she straightened out her clothes and knocked on the door. Meredith stood impatiently waiting to see Derek's face than tired of waiting she twisted the door knob and walked inside, she looked around her and hearing the sound of running water in the distance, she swallowed and slowly walked towards the bathroom. She could hear Derek singing and reaching her hand towards the bathroom door she slowly pushed it open. She saw Derek his body on full display Meredith watched him enjoying the view until Derek turned around and letting out a scream he fell onto his backside, "jesus Meredith" he said.

Meredith smiled louder, "your door was open."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" Derek put his towel around his waist and hopped out.

"Sorry" Meredith put her arms around his neck and relaxed against his chest, "I couldn't resist."

"Do you often do this?" Derek said.

"A few times in the past" Meredith whispered, "I wanted to see you."

"I wanted to see you too, I was going to call you."

"Derek it doesn't matter now" Meredith reached up and kissed his lips gently Derek kissed her back slowly then hungrily as Meredith's hands felt his defined chest muscles. Derek's lips left hers and travelled to her neck, Meredith groaned and arched her neck to allow Derek freedom to kiss her collarbone and suck lightly on it. His hands travelled to Meredith's shirt and started to unbutton it as Meredith took off her coat and Derek removing her shirt began to kiss his way down her majestic curves enjoying the taste of her skin. Meredith closed her eyes and sighed loving Derek's lips kissing every inch of her chest. Derek blew air into her bellybutton making her giggle and with a smile he undid the string on her scrub pants and started to pull them down to her knees he started to kiss her thighs and Meredith giggled more as she realised Derek's hands cupping her backside was the only thing keeping her on her feet, "Derek I can't move."

"I can fix that" Derek replied as he removed her shoes and slid the scrub pants down the rest of the way leaving Meredith in her stockings bra and panties, "do you want to go to the bedroom" he said.

"Actually" Meredith said bending down to kiss Derek's lips, "I think I need a shower."

Derek smiled as he removed what remained of Meredith's attire and led her back into the shower. Meredith sighed as Derek soaped her all over touching her kissing her neck until she was breathless before leading her to the cool shower wall he gently pressed her against it and then slid into her. Meredith wrapped her arms around him and held on to his back as Derek continued to thrust, she closed her eyes again loving every moment of being with Derek and gasped when it finally ended.

Derek climbed under the covers and Meredith snuggled close to him, "I really wanted that" she whispered.

"The shower or the sex"

Meredith laughed, "seeing you i've missed you the last few days."

"So have I, i'm not doing anything tomorrow so i'll come by and support you at work."

"Well my friends are watching Ella tomorrow and I don't need to be at work so this would be a good opportunity to spend time with you."

"Sounds good to me."

Meredith kissed him and started to climb out of bed, "see you tomorrow then." Derek's arms wrapped around his waist bringing her back to the mattress, "Meredith it's too late your exhausted you have dark circles under your eyes like a racoon."

Meredith smiled knowing that Derek was right, "i'll call Cristina."

"She's probably asleep by now i'll just text her in the morning."

"Well in that case" Meredith kissed him and laid her head flat on his stomach, "did I ever tell you that you're my favourite cushion."

Derek smiled and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith opened her eyes and slowly moved her hands feeling sheets she looked around her and couldn't see Derek. She looked around for her clothes and then remembered every part of her attire was in the bathroom she thought about going into the bathroom then she yawned knowing that she was still tired from the workload she had over the last few days and smiling she closed her eyes and next thing she was slowly opening them again smiling as she realised Derek was kissing her cheek and gently nibbling her earlobe, "I was having a beautiful sleep" Meredith whispered.

"And I was enjoying watching you sleep like an angel but the breakfast is getting cold." Meredith looked at the eggs on the plate, "you're so sweet" she said.

"I know" Derek replied.

"What about the crumbs that will get in the bed."

"I'll just clean the bed later."

"And your wearing clothes" Meredith sighed, "while mine are scattered in the bathroom."

"Well" Derek said looking closely at every feature on Meredith's face, "you're the one with the gorgeous chest."

"That's just your opinion i'm kind of partial to yours" Derek leaned down and kissed Meredith's lips while her hands quickly reached for Derek's bottoms. Derek stopped her smiling with Meredith, "I was thinking about what we could do today."

"All I want is you in this bed with me and clothes are not allowed."

"But it's a beautiful day" Derek said smiling holding on to Meredith's hands while they tried to reach for his clothes. Meredith smiled back as she gave Derek's forearms a sudden pull and Derek tumbled on the bed. Meredith climbed on top of him and pinned his arms over his head, "the eggs are good" Derek muttered weakly as Meredith kissed his neck and releasing Derek's hands slowly started to pull his tank top off. "I'm hungry" she whispered as she moved further down, "just not for breakfast."

"But we'll have no energy left" Derek muttered as Meredith started to slowly kiss his chest.

"Do you want me to stop?" Meredith said seductively.

"God you are so beautiful" Derek said as Meredith moved up the bed again to kiss his lips.

"You're pretty handsome yourself" Meredith whispered as their kissing deepened. Derek's hands pulled off his pants and Meredith pulled the covers over them as they started to make love.

_Later_

Derek stood by Meredith's side and watched the water rushed past them he listened to the deep sounds the ferry made and felt Meredith's head relaxing into his shoulder, "this was a good idea Derek" Meredith whispered.

Derek nodded as he drew his arm around Meredith's shoulder, "I did get the advice from the internet."

"Bainbridge island looks… i'm getting a bit tired of using the same words to describe things every time we go out on a date."

"Well then say something else like magnific or splentabulous."

"Do those words even exist?"

"Of course they're in my dictionary."

Meredith looked up at him smirking, "one that you made I bet."

"Well yeah, anyway I got an idea of what we can do when we get on the island something that is very popular with tourists."

"What is that" Meredith said nervously as Derek smiled and whispered in her ear. Meredith jumped back and made a face of horror that made Derek grin widely and hold on to the railings to stop him from losing his balance he sniggered even harder as Meredith shook her head, "absolutely not" Meredith cried.

_Later_

Meredith pushed the helmet further down on her head wishing that it was bigger and turned to Derek, "Derek I haven't rode a bike since I was a child."

"Well" Derek adjusted his own helmet and looked at the clear road in front of them, "now is the perfect time to do it again."

"I don't think I should can we get a coffee instead."

"We can get a coffee after and i'll pay for it if you ride the bike."

"You really want me to ride it" Meredith muttered groaning.

"I got your daughter to ride a bike and now its your turn you'll have fun I promise."

"You won't take off and leave me."

"Do you think I would do that?"

"You did it when we went ice skating remember."

Derek laughed and then immediately stopped seeing Meredith's expression, "because you were doing great I will be by your side the whole way."

Meredith looked at Derek knowing how hard it was not to trust him, "okay" Meredith gave a weak smile and mounted her bike she took a deep breath then started to ride her heart caught in her throat and with a thrill in her stomach she realised she was riding very well. She looked over at Derek riding by her side and feeling a smile forming on her lips she started to peddle away Derek laughed and rode after her panting as he tried to keep up until Meredith stopped allowing him to catch her.

"Is someone tired" Meredith said with mock concern.

"Someone is overjoyed that Meredith was hiding a talent all these years and is now showing it."

Meredith hopped off her bike and hugged Derek tightly, "thank you Derek."

"For this?" Derek asked.

"For a lot of things, I want to buy the coffee."

"Okay then I'll buy the donuts."

"You and your donuts" Meredith whispered.

_That night_

Derek opened the door and led Meredith inside by the hand they started to kiss and laugh and then Callie and Arizona wandered into view smiling at the sight of their friend looking so happy with Derek." Hey you two how did it go" Arizona said

"It was wonderful" Meredith said, "thank you for watching Ella."

"No problem" Callie replied, "she was missing you a lot this evening but we managed to get her to sleep."

Meredith nodded glumly at Callie's words, "i'll have to make her something special in the morning to make up for not saying goodnight to her."

"Well you can say goodnight to us if you want" Meredith grinned at Arizona, "okay goodnight."

"Goodnight Meredith" Callie and Arizona took turns kissing Meredith's cheek, "goodnight Derek" they both said and wandered out.

"Goodnight" Derek said he wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist from behind. Meredith closed her eyes enjoying Derek's closeness, "I guess it's too late to talk to Ella" Derek muttered.

"What if you stayed the night and we can tell Ella tomorrow morning before I go to work."

"But I don't have any pyjamas."

"You could sleep in your suit" Meredith said then she started to chuckle as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh good suggestion" Derek said sarcastically, "why don't I just borrow your clothes to sleep in."

"That would be funny" Meredith smiled showing her teeth.

"I'll be here early tomorrow before you go to work and then we'll tell Ella and then i'll take her out for ice cream does that sound like a plan."

"Well as long as you kiss me so I won't miss you tonight" Derek leaned close and kissed Meredith deeply for a few long seconds he opened his eyes and broke away. "Meredith" Derek whispered glancing up Meredith's eyes slowly followed and gasped as she saw Ella standing on the top of the stairs with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ella" Meredith said holding out her arms for her to come down to her Ella stared at her crying and she ran into her bedroom. Meredith darted up the stairs and slowly walked into the bedroom she looked at Ella who had her face buried in her pillow, "sweetheart" she gently said.

Ella looked up with red eyes, "honey what happened with me and Derek that is something we need to talk to you about."

"You kissed each other that means you are going away."

"What do you mean Ella?"

"When the prince kisses the princess they go away and live in a castle far away and they don't come back ever again."

Meredith sat on the bed and put her hand on Ella's shoulder, "that's just a storybook Ella me and Derek are not going away."

"Your away all the time" Ella whispered in a tear filled voice, "you're never here."

"I know I haven't been here Ella i've been at work."

"You're lying" Ella said.

"Ella" Meredith whispered

"You're always away because of Derek your never here."

"Honey."

"You don't want to be here you don't want to see me."

Meredith had tears in her eyes she tried to hug Ella who just pulled away. Meredith held out her hand and tried to feel Ella's cheek, "no Ella that's not true."

"Ella" Derek said from the doorway, "please listen to your mom."

"GO AWAY DEREK" Ella screamed then she glared at Meredith, "I thought you were a good mommy."

"Ella" Meredith croaked.

"You're not a good mommy" Ella said glaring at Meredith. Meredith broke down crying and she quickly walked out of Ella's room and ran down the stairs, Derek caught her and hugged her tightly "Meredith" he whispered. Meredith cried for a few seconds and whispered, "what kind of mother am I?"

"You're a good mother Meredith… Ella didn't mean what she said she didn't mean any of it."

"She did mean it because she's right… i'm always seeing you and I never see her I never give her any time."

Derek hugged her for a long time until Meredith's sobs finally settled then she kissed her forehead, "what do you think you should do?"

"I thought Ella would be happy that you and I are together but I was wrong."

"If we talked to her then maybe she would understand and she would be okay."

"Derek you don't understand… my mother she wasn't there for me she was away all the time. I promised myself I wouldn't be like her, but i'm doing what she did i'm putting myself before my child."

"Even if that's true you can still fix this Meredith."

"I don't know how to fix it unless I" Meredith started to cry again and Derek put his arms around her again, "I don't want to lose you either" Meredith whispered.

"You're not going to lose me Meredith we can make this work we can stop seeing each other for a while until you talk to Ella and then things can go back to the way they were except we will change things for Ella's sake."

"Ella might not want it" Meredith said.

"Then what do you think should happen."

Meredith closed her eyes, "I choose Ella she always should come first."

"Doesn't your own happiness matter?"

"I'm happiest when Ella is happy" Meredith kissed Derek and hugged him tightly, "Meredith whatever happens I promise I will not leave you and that I will always be here to take care of you no matter what I will always be in your life."

"Derek" Meredith whispered.

"I love Ella as well" Derek whispered back, "and these feelings I have for you that will keep me going" he kissed Meredith once more and holding Meredith close to his chest he closed his eyes.

_The next morning_

Meredith saw the first rays of sunlight shining through the window she looked at it wondering what she was going to say to Ella when she saw her how she was going to talk to her then the door slowly opened, "mommy" a voice whispered.

Meredith looked at Ella's tear stained face Meredith tried to smile at her and Ella walked to the bed, "mommy i'm sorry."

"No I'm the one who should be sorry Ella" Meredith's hand rubbed her cheek gently, "your right I have been lying to you and it was very wrong of me to lie to you. I have been seeing Derek instead of seeing you and I'm so so sorry for doing that I have been so selfish honey and if you hate me I understand…. mommy is going to make things better again."

"No mommy" Ella whispered, "I lied as well mommy I don't hate you, you're not a bad mommy you're a good mommy the best mommy in the universe you always are."

"Ella" Meredith whispered feeling water coming back to her eyes.

"Please don't cry mommy."

"Okay sweetie I won't" Ella climbed into her mommy's bed and lied on Meredith's stomach hugging her they lied there for a while, Meredith only moved to kiss her daughter's cheek or brush her hair with her hand. Ella slowly climbed up the bed and looked down at Meredith's face, "when are you leaving mommy."

"I'm not leaving honey."

"But you have to work….or are you going to see Derek."

"I'm not seeing Derek honey not unless it's okay with you because I want to see you more than him."

Ella sniffed, "but he's your friend."

"And you're my daughter that's more important, and I was going to go to work but I told work that I am sick and that I can't go to work."

"Why mommy" Ella whispered.

"Because I want to spend today with you like we used to do just you and me."

"You don't have to mommy I won't be bad again."

"Buttercup you are never bad and we're going to go wherever you want to go and we'll even have ice cream."

Ella smiled widely looking very excited, "and McDonalds" she said.

"And that too and what about vegetables."

Ella giggled and made a yucky face Meredith laughed and kissed her cheek, "that's my funny wonderful little monkey."

Ella made monkey noises and started to jump around the room, Meredith laughed and catching her in her arms she picked her up, "so you want some bananas for breakfast?"

"I do mommy" Ella hopped down from Meredith's embrace and ran out of the room. Meredith started to follow when Ella walked back slowly took her mommy's hand and looked up at Meredith, "what is it sweetheart" Meredith whispered.

"I love you mommy" Ella smiled with Meredith who bent down and kissed her forehead, "I love you too buttercup so much."

_Later that morning_

Meredith took Ella's hand as they walked to the sand, "we haven't been to the beach in a long time have we."

"That's right mommy i've forgotten what we do."

"Lets go for a swim you can ride on my bike like you used to."

"Awesome mommy" Meredith picked Ella up and ran with Ella laughing into the water. Ella giggled as she climbed on Meredith's shoulders and Meredith feeling happy with herself again swam as best as she could through the shallow water.

Meredith later sat with Ella on her lap eating chocolate mint ice creams when Meredith noticed that Ella had not taken a lick for the last minute. Meredith stroked the hair on Ella's forehead, "honey what's the matter?"

Ella just looked at her melting ice cream, "Ella you remember me saying that I would make things better well that means you and me having fun and you not being sad so if you are sad please tell mommy."

"It's Derek I was mean to him last night."

"Sweetheart that was not your fault Derek understands why you were angry at him."

"Can we see him so I can say i'm sorry to him?"

"You want to see him" Meredith said.

"I do mommy" Ella looked at her mommy with wide eyes, Meredith slowly smiled and kissed her cheek, "okay we will."

Meredith lifted Ella into her arms as she slowly walked up the stairs to Derek's apartment. "Mommy what if Derek is still mad at me?" Meredith smiled warmly at Ella, "he won't be sweetheart" she knocked three times and put Ella down on her feet. Derek opened the door and Ella ran into his waist hugging his legs tightly, "i'm sorry Derek" Ella whispered with tear filled eyes.

Derek hugged her tightly, "it's okay Ella."

"Your not mad at me?" Ella said.

"Not at all are you mad at me?"

"No does that mean we're still friends."

"Of course Ella" he looked at Meredith who wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and kiss him but she somehow managed to hold back. "Come in" Derek said to Meredith who slowly walked in, "do you want to watch telly Ella" Derek said.

"Okay what are you and mommy going to do?"

"We're just going to talk" Meredith said.

Ella wandered to the couch and Derek led Meredith to the kitchen, "is she okay" he said.

"She's okay she wanted to see you but i'm still not sure if she's okay about… you know."

"Well then les do what we should have done yesterday."

Meredith nodded and they walked back to the couch. Meredith sat down and smiled at Ella before taking her hand in her own, "buttercup we need to talk to you about last night."

"Okay mommy" Ella looked at Derek sitting down on Ella's other side.

"Me and Derek we kissed because sometimes when two friends really care about each other than they kiss each other."

"That happens in storybooks, but then they go away to the castle."

Meredith hugged her close, "we're not going away to a castle Ella."

That's right" Derek said, "this filthy place is the only castle that I live in."

"But what if you do" Ella looked at Meredith with scared eyes, "the kid doesn't get to come."

Meredith kissed her cheek, "of course the kid gets to come we're not going away and leaving you if we went away we wouldn't go without you."

Ella opened her mouth in suspended animation, "so I can be with you even if i'm naughty."

"Even if you're naughty" Derek said.

"As naughty as last night" Ella whispered.

"That wasn't your fault that was my fault Ella." Derek rubbed the girl's shoulder with his hand, "I would never take your mommy away from you."

"And if he tried to" Meredith said, "I would pick him up by his underpants and hang him on a tree." Ella laughed as Derek gave a dubious smirk to Meredith, "and I would tell him no one is taking me away from my buttercup."

"Okay" Ella said smiling widely.

"And I won't see Derek unless you're with us too."

"Because we're very boring without you Ella" Derek said.

"Okay Derek there's one more thing."

"What's that dear?" Meredith said.

Ella looked back and forth between Meredith and Derek, "can you not kiss each other anymore cause its gross."

"Well" Derek said smiling with Meredith.

"It's yucky Derek" Ella screwed up her face to show them what she meant.

"Okay" Derek muttered.

"Thank you Derek" Ella sat on her knees to turn around and look at the kitchen and Meredith giving a wink to Derek started to kiss Ella's right cheek while Derek kissed her left. "Mommy Derek" Ella laughed as Meredith tickled her ribs, "well we can't kiss each other so we're going to kiss you instead" Meredith said.

Ella laughed louder and Meredith laughing with Derek felt so wonderful that things were okay between the three of them again.

_The next day_

Ella walked with Cristina holding her hand as they made their way to the park, "is something wrong Ella?" Cristina said, "you have been very quiet today."

Ella furrowed her brows in thought and looked up at Cristina, "Cristina mommy and Derek were kissing each other."

Cristina nodded and bended down to Ella's level, "what do you think that means Ella?"

"Mommy said its because they're friends who care about each other, but I think she's telling me lies so I don't find out the truth."

"You're very smart Ella why do you think Derek and your mommy were kissing?"

"Because they are in love" Ella said with a finger on her forehead she looked at Cristina, "are they in love Cristina?"

"They might be sweetheart."

"Is that why mommy smiles all the time because she in love."

"I think so but I think it's because she spend more time with you."

Ella smiled at Cristina's words then she started to think again, "Cristina if they're in love what would happen."

"Well" Cristina grinned, "I think your mom would be around the house more when your there."

"She would" Ella whispered with wide eyes.

"Because she wouldn't have to work as much as long as Derek is with her, and she would spend more time with you."

"That would be great."

"And Derek do you still like him?"

Ella nodded, "I like him almost as much as I like you and mommy Cristina."

"Well that's good because he would be around more as well to play games with you."

"That's even better" Ella said.

"And there's more you remember saying to me that you always wanted a baby sister."

"I would get a baby sister" Ella whispered hardly daring to believe it.

"Or a baby brother" Cristina said.

Ella made a face and Cristina hastily said, "but I'm sure you would get a baby sister if your mommy and Derek got married."

"They would get married?" Ella started to hop on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"If they're in love than they would get married" Cristina said nodding and smiling as she thought about it.

"This is so cool Cristina."

"There's even more"

"Even more this is just like Christmas."

"You know how your daddy is in heaven but you wish he was here with you."

Ella nodded sadly, "well what if you had two daddies" Cristina said.

"Daddy in heaven would get mad just like my favourite toy would get mad if I got a new favourite toy."

"I don't think he would, I think he would be happy that you got a new daddy because he knows that would make you happy too."

Ella smiled widely again and then started to frown, "but I can't find daddies at the supermarket or do I need to ask Santa for a new daddy?"

"No buttercup if mommy and Derek got married Derek would be your new daddy."

"Really Cristina" Ella whispered with wide eyes.

"Yeah so you see it's a good thing that your mommy and Derek are kissing each other because all these wonderful things are going to happen."

"It is good Cristina" Ella grinned and hugged Cristina's leg, "thank you for telling me Cristina you always tell the truth."

"That is what cool auntie Cristina is for now lets get to the swings before the rain comes."

_At the hospital_

Meredith was wandering down the hallway when she looked up and saw Derek walking towards her. Both of them stopped and stared at the other then Meredith dropped her folder and running to Derek started to kiss him passionately. Meredith's hands explored Derek's hair and Derek's arms held Meredith's waist tightly. They broke apart for a moment and looked into each other's eyes, "Meredith the folder" Derek said.

"Shut up I don't care" Meredith said before kissing Derek again.


	17. Chapter 17

Meredith was standing in snow building a snowman with Derek and Ella beside her. She could see her daughter smiling and then Derek reached up and kissed her warming her up from her lips to her toes then Derek made a farting sound with his lips. Meredith giggled as Derek did it again and then Meredith opened her eyes and saw a phone in front of her eyes the same farting noise sounded again and Meredith groaned.

"Come on sleepy head" Cristina said, "we're all out in the kitchen waiting for you."

"I don't wanna get up I want to get back to dreaming." Cristina laughed at Meredith's childish antics, "do I need to send the child to get the parent out of bed."

"Okay okay i'm coming" Meredith grumbled as she rubbed her head trying to switch her brain on. She hurried to put on clothes and then she raced down the stairs and saw Cristina, Arizona, Callie and Ella sitting around watching the television, "sorry i'm late" she said.

"We'll forgive you sleeping beauty" Arizona said, "come on lets go shopping."

"Is that where we're going mommy to the shops?" Ella said. Meredith nodded, "Ella we're going to go for a girls day out all of us are going."

"Is Derek coming too?"

"Honey he isn't a girl."

"Oh what is he doing?" Callie asked.

"I don't think he is doing anything" Meredith said, "i'm sure he's going to have a long overdue sleep in."

"Mommy can he come please" Ella looked at Meredith with puppy dog eyes trying to win her over Meredith shook her head, "we'll spend some time with him later we're going to have fun just us girls."

"Meredith can I talk to you" Callie said as she led Meredith outside. Meredith took one long look at Cristina's face and shook her head, "i'm not asking Derek to watch her for the day after I swore to myself that I would spend more time with Ella."

"Just think of it as a chance to go out with your friends and not have to worry about being a parent, and also it will be a chance for Derek and Ella to hang out together and well reconnect."

"No" Meredith said firmly.

"But" Cristina said.

"No" Meredith said again, "the answer is no."

"Oh very well" Cristina went inside, "Ella do you want to spend the day with Derek" she said.

"I do" Ella said.

"But" Meredith stammered.

"Mommy will be going with us and she's going to buy you a surprise present."

"Okay" Ella said smiling.

"You" Meredith gritted her teeth.

Cristina gave her a wide grin, "i'll help you pick out the present and should you call Derek or should I."

"I'll call him" Meredith grumbled as she swiped her mobile off the kitchen counter and stormed to her bedroom in a huff.

_A half hour later_

Derek came through the door and Ella ran into his arms, "Derek I missed you." Derek smiled those words still touched his heart, "I missed you too angel your mom says I should take you somewhere exciting."

"Derek are you sure that-"

"Meredith I didn't come all the way here just to say hello."

"Text me if there are any problems" Meredith said, Derek winked at her and she smiled, "be a good girl Ella."

"Mommy wait" Ella tugged Meredith's hand and pulled her to Derek, "you forgot to kiss Derek goodbye."

"I thought you didn't want us to kiss because its yucky honey."

"No I didn't" Ella said. Derek shrugged and gave Meredith a peck on the lips. Ella pouted her lips, "no a real kiss like when your eyes are closed and there's lot of slobbering and strange noises and-."

"Okay no need to go into details" Meredith said trying to ignore her friends sniggering. Derek gave her a longer kiss and Ella clapped her hands.

"Okay lets go" Derek said.

"Wait Derek kiss her again."

"I will later I promise Ella." Derek waved at Meredith and the other ladies as he walked out with Ella.

_An hour later_

Derek helped Ella out of the car and Ella gazed at the zoo, "we're at the zoo" she said.

"That's the surprise" Derek said.

"I haven't been here in ages."

"Yeah it has been a long time."

Ella looked up at Derek, "this is where I first met you."

"Yeah it is."

"It's where you saved me when I got lost."

"That's right so we're going to get some drinks and then we'll say hi to the animals again."

Derek got cokes and Ella kept hold of Derek's hand, "lift me Derek" Derek smiled and lifted her off the ground with Ella's hands holding his. "Higher higher" Derek lifted her all the way up Ella laughed loudly before Derek put her back down, "what do you want to see first?"

"The crocodiles please" Derek walked with Ella until they got to the crocodile enclosure. He watched her waving to the reptiles and sipped more of his drink.

"Derek why do crocodiles have teeth?" Ella asked.

"So they can eat their food."

"Derek what do crocodiles eat?"

"I think they eat fish."

"Derek what do fish eat?"

"They eat bugs."

"Derek when are you and mommy going to get married?"

Derek spluttered as the froth in his mouth went down the wrong pipe he coughed and looked down at Ella looking up at him, "Ella we me and Meredith, I mean your mommy and I well."

Ella grinned, "Derek can we see the elephants now?"

"Sure Ella" Derek said breathing normally again as he walked with Ella trying not to wonder about what she had said. Ella jumped up and down and pointed at the elephants, "look at the elephants Derek"

"Yeah they sure are big do you want a picture."

"Of the elephant?" Ella asked.

"Of you and the elephant we can show your mom." Ella excitedly ran over to the railing and started to wave at Derek. "Excuse me" Derek spun around to find a woman with long red hair holding a little boy's hand, "do you want me to take a picture of the two of you together with the elephant."

"That would be great thank you" Derek said as he passed the woman his camera and lifted Ella up into his arms. "Smile" the woman said as Ella and Derek waved at the camera.

"That's a great picture" the woman said smiling with her son, "i'm sure your wife will love it."

"Ah no" Derek said, "i'm not married."

"Oh what a shame" the woman said.

Derek smiled awarkedly and Ella jumped in front of him, "Derek is getting married" she said loudly.

"Is he honey" the woman said grinning at a red faced Derek.

"To my mommy" Ella turned around and smiled at Derek who was wishing he could disappear on the spot, "Ella" he whispered weakly.

"And when Derek and mommy get married Derek will be my new-"

"Okay I think it's time we go and see the foxes," Derek hurriedly took Ella's hand and started to walk quickly with Ella jogging to keep up.

"Derek your eyes are closed you can't see anything" Ella said.

"I'm just… never mind," Derek tried to stay calm as his mind kept having thoughts about marriage something which he had never really wondered about before.

"Derek" Ella said interrupting his thoughts, "can I be the flower girl?"

"What do you mean?" Derek said.

"The one who hands out flowers at the wedding with you and mommy."

"Ella can we please talk about something else."

"Why?"

"Because well….can you see the fox?"

"The fox isn't there" Ella said without looking for it.

"Just wait you'll see it."

"Derek can mommy wear a pretty dress?"

"The fox its-"

"Derek is there going to be a cake the size of our house?"

"Ella please" Derek whispered.

"Derek will you dance with me at the wedding?"

"Ella we need to go home."

Derek drove to Meredith's house grateful that Ella had finally stopped asking him questions he didn't want to answer or think about. He led Ella to the front doorway and rang the bell trying to think of an excuse to leave as soon as Meredith would appear.

"Derek I have one more question" Ella said.

"Ella no more questions."

"You haven't answered any questions can I have a baby sister for Christmas?"

_Come on Meredith answer the door_ Derek thought to himself.

"Not a baby brother cause they stink a baby sister, then I'll ask Santa clause for a blanket for the baby."

The door opened and Meredith smiled as Ella came running in and gave her a hug, "you had fun today buttercup" Meredith said.

"I did mommy I did."

"Derek why aren't you coming in" Meredith said smiling at him. Derek avoided eye contact and muttered, "I need to go."

"Is something the matter?" Meredith tried to take Derek's hand, "I just have things to do I'll call you later" Derek walked off and Meredith stood there wondering to herself she looked at Ella who had started playing with her toys, "Ella was Derek okay today?"

"He looked sick mommy."

"Oh right" Meredith nodded understanding.

"He wouldn't answer my questions either."

"What kind of questions?"

"Wedding stuff" Ella said.

"What wedding stuff?"

"Your wedding stuff when you and Derek get married."

Meredith turned crimson for a second and quickly bended down, "Ella honey Derek and I are not getting married."

"I thought you were" Ella whispered.

"I listen we well we don't know… Ella you shouldn't have asked Derek those questions."

Ella had tears in her eyes and she ran to the bedroom. Meredith started to follow when Cristina held Meredith back "I think I should talk to her this is a job for a cool auntie who is not actually an auntie or a parent."

"I… okay can you watch her I need to talk to Derek." Cristina gave Meredith a thumbs up and wandered to Ella's bedroom she saw Ella staring at her teddy bear, "hey Ella we need to talk."

Ella threw herself into Cristina's arms and sniffed as Cristina stroked her head, "Cristina why aren't Derek and mommy getting married?"

"Honey this is difficult to understand the reason is your mommy and Derek don't love each other."

"But they kissed" Ella said.

"It takes a lot more than a few kisses for two people to fall in love."

"I thought you said-"

"Ella I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea and i'm sorry for doing that, but I think your mommy and Derek will fall in love and they will get married."

"They will" Ella said starting to smile again.

"I bet the world that they will because I can see how they look at each other and how happy they are when they are together I think that means they're falling in love but it will take a while for them to be in love so you must not ask them any more questions about this stuff."

"It makes Derek and mommy go funny."

"It does clever buttercup they feel very embarrassed."

"Will it take a while Cristina, for mommy and Derek to be in love?"

"It might Ella."

"If I ask them nicely please be in love will they be in love?"

Cristina shook her head.

"Can I make them be in love are there magic words?"

"It doesn't work that way honey you can't force grownups to fall in love and be in love you just need to be patient and it will happen, i'm going to make us some sandwiches."

Ella stood in her room thinking from little thought to little thought then a smile stretched across her lips.

Meredith knocked on Derek's door, "Derek its me." She stood there and patiently waited for a minute than she knocked again, "Derek please let me in so we can talk." The door opened and Derek stood there, "hey" he said.

"Hey" Meredith whispered as she walked into Derek's apartment, "Ella told me what happened."

"I just… today I sort of freaked out."

Meredith just nodded, "Derek you don't have to explain."

"Well I should do anyway, i've never been here before."

"You've never had a child ask you when you're getting married when you're not."

"Well that" Derek gave a small smile, "and the fact that i'm feeling things and thinking about things that I haven't really thought about much before."

"Derek" Meredith whispered. Derek stood there trying to build up his courage and finally said, "Meredith i'm falling in love with you."

Meredith smiled as she gazed into his eyes and kissed him gently, "I love you" she whispered.

Derek's face split into a smile and he kissed her passionately, "i'm so glad to get that off my chest." Meredith smiled as she felt warm feelings inside her building until her heart felt ready to burst. "So-" Derek said.

"Don't talk" Meredith said as Derek's lips connected with hers again.


	18. Chapter 18

Meredith looked at the clock and smiled knowing that it was lunchtime she quickly put her papers down carefully and ran down the hallway with a smile on her face towards Derek's office. She opened the door to Derek's office and Derek looked up smiling when he saw her face, "you know this office looks much cleaner than your living room" Meredith said.

"I guess i'll take that as a compliment" Derek stood up and kissed Meredith who smiled at him, "we got a lunch break to get to the girls asked me if they could get to know you better."

"I'm Derek Shepherd I work in the hospital and i'm the love of Meredith Grey's life what else do they need to know."

"They need to know about your wonderful personality."

"Well that might have to wait."

"Why is that" Meredith said as Derek released himself from her embrace and softly closed the door.

"Because I want to spend as much time with you as I can" Derek hugged her waist from behind and started to kiss her cheek. Meredith's eyes closed automatically and her breathing deepened. "Particularly" Derek whispered since we don't have much time together any more I want to make it as memorable as I can." His lips reached down and kissed the side of Meredith's neck, "Derek we're at work we're in the hospital"

Derek undid a few buttons on Meredith's shirt and his hand slid inside the fabric and cupped Meredith's breast, "and that makes it even more exciting."

Meredith sighed as Derek slowly slid down her scrub bottoms and went back to work on her remaining buttons, "tell me to stop and I will."

"You're bad."

"I'm just copying you."

"And I like it" Meredith whispered as she turned and kissed his lips before Derek brought her to the floor.

_Meanwhile_

A young woman walked into Seattle Grace hospital and approached the reception desk, "excuse me I'm looking for Doctor Derek Shepherd can you tell me where his office is please."

"Oh sure he might not be in there now but your welcome to go there and wait."

Meredith lied on the floor with her clothes scattered around her as she leaned over Derek and kissed him then she heard a buzz. "That's me" she said as her hands dug through each shirt pocket, Derek changed places and kissed her cheek while Meredith opened her phone, "hey Callie."

"Meredith where have you been you missed lunch."

"I'm sorry I was caught up" she smiled as Derek's teeth grazed her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Well we never got to talk about Sunday."

"Sunday?"

"You know we would all get together."

"Yeah that does sound good" said Meredith absent minded as Derek kissed towards her cleavage, "so what time?"

"In the afternoon at one."

"Hmmm" Meredith answered too wrapped up at the feeling of Derek's mouth on her breasts to formulate actual words.

"What does that mean?" Callie said sounding clearly confused.

"Um" Derek kissed down Meredith's legs, "twelve sounds good."

"I said one."

"Oh" Meredith giggled as Derek kissed her feet. "Sorry" Derek smiled cheekily at her and kissed Meredith's smiling lips.

"Okay so we'll see you at one on Sunday."

"Yeah" Meredith muttered not paying attention to anything except Derek's hands grasping her but, "see you then." She closed the phone and giggled, "I should get back to work soon."

"Your break is finished already?" Derek said.

"Yeah at least we can see each other on Sunday."

"Sunday is too long."

"I know" Meredith whispered as Derek kissed her. A loud knock sounded on the door and Derek looked up, "shit someone's there."

"Well stay quiet they'll leave."

"Derek are you in there" a voice said.

"That's Amelia."

"Who?"

"My sister remember the one you saw at the park."

"Derek I know you're in there open up" Amelia knocked on the door again and Meredith quickly crawled behind Derek's desk and with Derek passing her clothes to her she swiftly started to get dressed. "I'll be right there Amelia" Derek said as hurried to put on pants and did about half the buttons on his shirt before he stood up and opened the door, "hey" he said.

Amelia leaned on the doorframe and looked at him strangely, "do you usually dress like this at work."

"Well they're happy with the job i'm doing so they accept the way I like to wear my clothes."

"Right" Amelia said.

"So what's new kangaroo?"

"Well I just finished travelling around America and I thought I would come back to Seattle before going home and surprise you, and maybe meet this mysterious Meredith i've heard so much about."

"Well she's not here right now but we're meeting with some friends of ours on Sunday so why don't you come along then."

"You're busy huh."

"Yeah very busy lots to do, you know how much I like hanging out with you sis but duty calls and it has to be done."

Amelia's eyes narrowed, "are those woman shoes on the floor?"

"Yeah someone was in here earlier and they left in a hurry and ended up kicking their shoes off."

"Oh and why is your tie on the floor and your shoes."

"Just felt like taking them off."

"Right I hope you're not doing what I think you have been doing Derek."

"Of course not do you think I would do something like that."

"Well your place is very messy so I think you're capable of doing something like this."

"Well I always wanted to try it."

"Meredith if your still here it's nice to finally meet you." She smiled at Derek, "i'll see you on Sunday brother dearest." She closed the door and Derek looking at Meredith emerging from the shadows started to laugh with her.

Meredith wandered to the stairs, "Ella can you come down dinner is almost ready." The cupboard door opened and Meredith let out a scream as a dragon came out of the closet and grabbed her leg. Her heart beated rapidly in her chest then she looked at the dragon closer and realised it was Ella wearing the costume Meredith had brought for her last Halloween, "Ella that wasn't funny."

"I'm going to gobble you up."

"Ella stop it" Meredith said firmly.

"Stop what" Derek said as he wandered onto the scene.

"A dragon has just given me a fright and if the dragon wants dessert she needs to let go of my leg."

"Hmmm I wonder if dragons are ticklish" Derek said, "lets find out." Derek's hand reached through the zip in the costume and next second Ella was laughing so hard the head section of her costume almost came off. She let go of Meredith and looked up at Derek, "okay Ella go and get out of that costume and we'll have dinner." Ella watched the two of them go into the kitchen waiting expectantly she watched her mommy putting down plates and Derek looking at the dinner she started to rock on her toes in excitement as she waited, "Ella" Meredith said.

"I'm going mommy" Ella said sadly as she hanged her fluffy dragon head and started to walk up the stairs. _When the prince rescued the princess from the dragon then the prince and princess would dance and fall in love not make food_ she thought to herself.

Derek was eating dinner when he looked up as a strange piercing and spine tingling sound came into the dining room. Meredith looked up too and pulled a face as a chill assaulted her spine, "what is that" she said.

"I think it's the music police use to drive criminals out of buildings."

Meredith listened closer and gave a quiet moan, "no its Ella playing the violin."

"Oh" Derek said looking very apologetic, "she sounds pretty good."

"She only practices once every month she used to say she was sick every time we had a lesson booked until I gave up booking them… i'll tell her to stop."

"But she will get good if she practices."

"And we won't be able to get through dinner if she keeps it up" Meredith said as walked into the hallway and saw Ella holding her instrument smiling sweetly up at her, "honey what are you doing?"

"Playing romantic music for you and Derek."

"That's" Meredith tried to find the right words, "that's very thoughtful of you but mommy and Derek would like it if there was no music."

"But there has to be music mommy otherwise it won't be romantic."

"It doesn't have to be romantic buttercup do you want some ice cream?"

"Okay" Ella hung her head for the second time as she knew for the second time her plan didn't work.

_The next day_

"Mommy can we go and watch the sunset?" Ella said.

"Sure we can see it from the backyard."

"Could we go to the sea to watch it?"

Meredith raised an eyebrow, "why is that dear?"

"Because Arizona told me the sea glows on fire if the sun is shining on it, and I want to see it."

"Well sure that would be nice to see" Meredith rubbed Ella's head, "we'll go later on today okay."

"Derek has to come too."

Meredith frowned, "why does he have to come it will be a chance for us to hang out together."

"He um" Ella stammered as she struggled to think of an excuse, "he told me he wanted to see it."

"He did?" Meredith said with suspicion evident in her tone of voice.

"Yeah so can we please ask him?"

"He might be at work Ella."

"If you say pretty please with ice cream on top he will come please mommy."

"Well i'll ask him" Meredith said as she went to get the phone and Ella smiled evilly to herself.

_Several hours later_

Meredith looked at the ocean starting to glow while Ella kept looking around her, "mommy he isn't here."

"He told me he would be late but don't worry he will be here soon."

"But the sun will set before he comes."

"Well i'm sure he doesn't mind, we can watch the stars when they come out."

"He has to come mommy before the sun sets," Ella crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"Ella why is it so important that Derek sees the sunset."

"Because I promised that we would see the sunset, he's my friend so I have to keep my promises to Derek."

"Your acting a little crazy" Meredith said.

"I'm not mommy" Ella said giggling as Meredith swept her up in her arms, "yes a little crazier than usual."

"I'm fine" Ella looked over Meredith's shoulder and cried out, "Derek."

Derek ran to them and smiled, "did I miss the sunset?"

"No your just in time" Meredith said, "let's sit on the bench we can watch it together."

"Um mommy can I watch by the railing" Ella said.

"Sure dear" Meredith sat with Derek and gently took his hand, "anything interesting happen at work this time."

"No, no more relatives came barging in to my office."

Meredith smiled and looked at Ella watching her mommy and Derek smiling, "honey how come you're not watching the sunset?"

"I uh… like looking at you and Derek mommy."

"Do you want to sit with us?"

"Okay" Ella said wandering over she sat in the middle and looked up at her two favourite adults in the world waiting for them to kiss.

"You know I saw some birds in the pet shop window today" Derek said.

"Really any cockatoos" Meredith said casually.

_Come on Derek_ Ella thought as she saw from the corner of her eye the sun starting to set.

"Yeah there was a few of them and when I went inside to check them out one of them started chatting with me."

_Hurry up mommy kiss him before the sun sets otherwise you won't fall in love_.

"Did you give it any crackers?"

"Well I had just one in my pocket" Derek muttered. Ella looked back and forth at the pair of them and at the glowing sea while her legs were bouncing on their own.

"But then when I tried to give them the cracker it almost took my finger off."

"Oh it must have been quite a shock."

"It really was… you know for Christmas I was thinking-"

"DEREK JUST KISS HER YOU POO HEAD."

Derek looked back and forth at Ella looking like a caught thief at a candy store and Meredith looking ready to explode and he started to chuckle.

"Mommy I need to go to the toilet" Ella said as quickly hopped off and ran for the nearby cubicle while a speechless Meredith started to raise a finger.

"You know I haven't kissed you since I saw you."

"Derek she…. I…. she is in so much trouble."

"Meredith-"

"Don't say relax and don't punish her that was the rudest thing she has ever done."

"What even ruder than-"

"Let's not do this."

"Fine let's do this" Derek leaned forward and kissed her. Meredith tried to pull back but soon found herself melting in his arms, "Meredith I love you" Derek whispered.

Meredith lost all angry thoughts as she smiled and kissed Derek, "I love you too Derek."

From the cubicle Ella was watching and smiling widely.


	19. Chapter 19

Derek carried Ella inside Meredith followed smiling as Derek gently rubbed Ella's back, "she's really tired" Derek whispered.

"Well she was running away from me when I was trying to tell her off."

Derek turned around, "you know I think the name poo head is very tasteful."

Meredith chuckled, "she's still going to be grounded tomorrow there's no acceptable reason for her behaviour."

"If you're annoyed with her why are you smiling?"

"Just the way you are with her it always makes me smile."

"I'll put her to bed" Derek said as he slowly walked up the stairs and gently tucked the child into her pink bed, "goodnight Ella" he whispered. Ella's eyes snapped open and Derek leaped back Ella grinned as Derek sighed smiling at the little girl, "you were pretending to be asleep."

"Could you read me a story?"

Derek gave her a lop sided smirk, "I just carried you upstairs and now I need to read you a story."

"Mommy does that so you need to do that too."

"I do."

"Because you're not my babysitter anymore."

"I'm not" Derek said confused.

"No your my… um you're a uh."

"I'm a poo head."

Ella shook her head smiling, "no no Derek you're a nice poo head."

"Right and you're a funny little kitten."

"Meow" the girl said smiling with her hands clasped together, Derek laughed and smirked.

"Okay story time please."

"Right" Derek said down and started to think, "the tiny mouse got a pair of big scissors and poked the cat up the bum and then there was something about cheese."

"What?" Ella said.

"The end goodnight."

"Derek that wasn't a good story."

"Okay what if I sing you a song."

"You can sing too" Ella said looking amazed.

"Sure" Derek coughed and started to sing off key, "lullaby and goodnight go to sleep little buttercup go to bed rest your head la la la la la" Ella laughed loudly "la la la la la la goodnight" Derek started to get up and smiled as Ella quickly gave him a hug, "you're the best Derek."

"So are you kid."

Meredith looked at Derek as he sat down on the couch next to her and then she put her leg on his lap, "can I have a foot massage."

Derek glanced at her in disbelief, "we wait all evening for Ella to go to sleep and this is what you want me to do."

"Exactly come on I like your hands they're so strong and gentile and my feet are killing me."

"Well since you put it that way" Derek started his work while Meredith leaned back and sighed then she shot up laughing as Derek started to tickle her foot, "no no Derek" she laughed harder as Derek kissed her foot and sucked on her toes. "Derek" she wheezed and jumped onto Derek laughing with him then she stopped as she leaned forward and kissed him. Derek ran her hands down her back as Meredith positioned herself so she was sitting on his lap. Derek leaned up kissed her lips and his hands reached for her shirt as his lips worked on her neck, Meredith felt lost but then a thought struck her mind, "no Derek we can't."

"Ella" Derek said simply.

"Yeah."

"Not even in your bedroom with the door closed."

"It's too close she would hear us."

"Yeah your right" Derek said.

_A few days later_

Meredith handed the blanket to Derek and picked up the basket of food, "are you sure you don't want me to carry that thing" Derek said.

"No" Meredith said smiling sweetly as her free hand patted his cheek, "because I have bigger muscles remember."

"I remember cause you keep reminding me every time I annoy you."

"That's right honey" Meredith said as Ella laughed.

"Well look who's out and about and wearing clothes."

Derek smirked as Amelia came walking from across the car park towards them, "it's great to see you too Amelia."

Meredith smiled widely and extended her hand towards the other woman, "i'm Meredith Grey."

"Nice to meet you officially."

"And this is my daughter Ella."

"Nice to meet you" Ella said before looking up at Meredith, "mommy who is this?"

Amelia gave Ella the same smirk that Derek liked to give to people, "i'm Amelia, i'm Derek's sister."

"Really" Ella said.

"Yeah" Derek nodded grinning, "my baby sister." Amelia punched his arm, "how many times have I told you not to call me that."

"A baby sister" Ella whispered.

"Great now you have the kid doing it to, so where are these friends of yours Derek or are they waiting for you to leave before they come and talk to Meredith and Bella."

"That's Ella Cecelia" Derek said sarcastically, "and they're over there by the hut."

Meredith took one of Ella's hands and Derek took the other and the three walked to the hut with Amelia following close behind smiling in amusement as Derek and Meredith kept lifting Ella off her feet and back down.

"The happy couple" Cristina said when she saw them, "you're a little late." Arizona Callie and Owen chuckled behind her.

"Meredith couldn't decide what makeup she should wear to this event" Derek said.

"Well you couldn't decide what food we should bring, it was like chicken sandwich or cheese sandwich or pickle sandwich or baked bean sandwich."

"Anyway" Derek said smiling in embarrassment, "this is Amelia my sister."

"Pleasure to meet all of you" Amelia said.

"Mommy can I go play over there" Ella said pointing at the playground.

"Of course you can honey" Meredith said.

A little while later Amelia looked over at the playground and wandered over to where Ella was fiddling with blocks, "aren't you bored over here by yourself" she said to the child. Ella looked up, "it's more boring listening to adults talk about adult stuff."

"Yeah I guess that's true."

"Amelia your Derek's baby sister."

"Hold on their kid" Amelia spread her hands in front of her "its little sister okay not baby sister, little sister."

"Sorry little sister."

"That's okay kid I think your still cool" Ella smiled as she moved closer to Amelia, "do you know what I want for Christmas?"

"I don't know can you tell me?"

"A little sister."

"Oh right" Amelia said slowly, "really you do."

"Yep I can teach her all sort of things how to play with toys, how to play games how to be nice to mommy."

"That sounds awesome kid."

"Yeah but it might not happen."

"Oh right why is that?"

Ella looked at the ground, "because Derek and mommy aren't married yet."

"Well I don't really know what to say" Amelia said as she tried to think of something to cheer the girl up. Ella looked at Amelia with a twinkle in her eye, "so I have to be patient like when mommy says when I am waiting for something I really want I need to be patient."

"Oh yeah cool well look on the bright side you might get a baby sister for Easter time that way you get chocolate and a sister."

"Yeah that sounds awesome."

"Awesome yeah well we got some snacks over there why don't you come over there and have something."

"Okay" Ella said as she started to run towards the hut with Amelia following slowly behind.

"Honey" Meredith said to Derek, "can you go and see if we left the orange juice in the car." Derek kissed her hand and bowed gracefully, "without the sarcasm please."

"I wasn't being sarcastic it's my job to serve queen Meredith."

Meredith smiled as Derek continued to walk backwards and bow every two seconds until he was outside the hut he turned around walked to his car and was opening the door when Amelia grabbed Derek by the ear and pulled him back. "Ow what's the big idea" Derek said as his arms waved madly around.

"Right you" Amelia poked a finger into Derek's chest, "start talking."

"What" Derek said.

"You and Meredith, what's the word hummingbird."

"Huh" Derek muttered.

"Are you and her going to tie the knot or not?"

"Oh um well you see" Derek stammered.

"No there is no well you see, have you filmed yourself together with her."

"No why."

"Because you look like a married couple already the way you hold hands, smile at each other snog when no one is looking it's obvious you belong together. So grow yourself a pair get down on one knee get her to say yes and then make yourself the happiest man on earth its simple isn't it."

"You sure have no trouble saying what's on your mind."

"You know it" Amelia said grinning, "and while you're at it Ella wants a baby sister for Christmas."

"Well so did I when I was about her age."

Amelia crossed her arms, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Look I don't know" Derek said softly "about proposing to Meredith when I haven't known her for that long."

"Who cares about that you love the woman so marry her you dumb lug."

"I'll think about it alright just don't tell Meredith."

"Of course I won't it's up to you big guy, i'm not going to ruin the magic."

"Okay why are you talking with me about this anyway?"

"Because I want to see my big silly brother happy thats all" Amelia said sweetly.

"Yeah" Derek muttered, "we had better head back."

Amelia Ella Meredith and Derek wandered across the car park when Ella looked up at Amelia, "auntie Amelia when are we going to see you again."

Amelia smiled widely at Ella's words, "well that is what I was going to ask Derek and your mommy kiddo, how would you guys like to come to the family home for Christmas."

"Can we mommy please."

"Well" Meredith looked sideways at Derek, "it's something we need to talk about."

"Why do we need to talk about it, it will be great" Derek said.

"I was just thinking it's the first Christmas i've had in a long time away from Seattle and away from Cristina Callie and Arizona."

"I'm sure they will understand" Derek said.

"Your right" Meredith smiled at Amelia, "we will be very happy to come."

"Great and Derek don't forget what we talked about."

"I won't" Derek said as Amelia waved at them and walked away.

"What did you talk about?" Meredith asked.

"We….just talked about what presents we could give to our parents this Christmas."


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks later

It was a few days before Christmas and Meredith Derek and Ella had caught an early flight to New York. Meredith carried the sleeping Ella in her arms while Derek looked around for their luggage in the airport.

"That's our stuff" Derek said as he lifted a large suitcase off the trolley.

"Okay navigator" Meredith said, "where to from here."

"On a bearing of 260 degrees we head for the exit and get a taxi to where my parents live."

"All right are you sure you don't want me to carry something."

"You're carrying Ella."

"I still have one hand free" Meredith held out her hand.

"Well here" Derek placed a large bag in Meredith's grip.

"What's in this bag again?"

"Some of the presents for my nieces and nephews as I have a reputation to maintain and Ella's present is in there too."

"She'll be very happy she got a present from you."

"When I see her face light up i'll be smiling as well and also when you open your present."

"You got a present for me" Meredith said trying to look surprised.

"Well I was debating whether to get you a present but then I realised that you must have got me a present so I should-"

"That reminds me we need to stop at a second hand gift shop on the way to your parents' house."

Derek sniggered as Ella stirred and snuggled her face closer to Meredith's neck, "its okay sweetheart we're here in New York."

"Aerobums are boing mommy."

"Honey they're called aeroplanes" Meredith said smiling with Derek, "and we're going to go now and see Derek's mum and dad and all his nephews and nieces that you were so excited about meeting."

"Can I sleep first please?"

"It's a long trip she can sleep in the taxi" Derek said as he rubbed Ella's back.

The taxi pulled up and Meredith stared at a large three story house and saw an elderly woman with short white hair and a kind face walking down the stairs, "are you still nervous" Derek whispered.

"I thought I had put it behind me but now that i'm here it's all rushing back to me."

"Don't worry they're going to love you."

"Are you sure?" Meredith whispered.

"I love you and i'm a shepherd so the other shepherds will love you as well."

"As much as they love their sheep" Meredith said before chuckling.

"Ha ha" Derek muttered, "I guess you're not nervous anymore."

"Just give me a good luck kiss."

Derek leaned forward and kissed her Meredith nodded as she smiled, "good I feel confident."

"Hi" Derek's mother said as she hugged Derek closely and kissed his cheek, "you look thin are you eating alright?"

"I'm eating fine I haven't lost any weight."

"When was the last time you had a haircut?"

"I don't need a haircut mom."

"Oh right well you still look good."

"Thanks mom so do you" Derek muttered as Meredith who was watching the interaction chuckled.

"And who is this beautiful young woman" the old lady said as she smiled at Meredith.

"Meredith Grey" Meredith extended one hand while the other kept hold of Ella, "pleased to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you I'm Carolyn and who is the little bundle in your arms?"

"This is Ella sorry she didn't get much sleep she was really excited about coming here."

"That's fine we have plenty of beds inside the house."

"Is there enough room" Meredith said trying her best to be as polite as she could be, "I heard there were going to be a lot of people here."

"She can use my bed for a while come on inside."

Meredith put Ella to bed and with a flutter in her stomach she walked downstairs and started to look around for people. "Everyone is out and about they won't be back until later" Carolyn said.

"Oh right" Meredith said wishing that she could meet them straight away.

"I'm sure they will be love meeting you dear have a cookie."

"Thank you" Meredith said as she took one and sat down next to Derek. Carolyn started to make tea, "so how did you two meet" she said.

"We bumped into each other on the street" Derek said.

"Yeah I dropped papers and he stopped to help me pick them up."

"That's my boy" Carolyn said proudly.

"And then he rescued me when I was lost."

"He's a real hero he always was even as a child he could never resist helping pretty girls when they were in trouble." Derek turned bright red and Meredith smiled showing all of her teeth, "he also rescued Ella when she was lost."

"Can we please change the subject" Derek muttered.

"Okay superman" Carolyn said patting his shoulder.

"Superman" Meredith said.

'It was his nickname when he was a little boy."

"You never told me that" Meredith whispered to Derek as she grinned from ear to ear.

"I would have preferred if you didn't know" Derek said as he rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"What other nicknames did you have?"

"Do you want me to tell my mother some embarrassing stories about us?"

"Okay honey i'll stop" Meredith quickly said.

"Would you like me to get some wine from the cabinet?" Carolyn said as she rose to her feet.

"I can get it" Meredith said, "i'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do with your son."

"Thank you dear" Carolyn said as Meredith wandered away.

"So what do you think of her" Derek said.

"I think she's an angel."

Derek relaxed his tense shoulders, "i'm glad."

"But Derek she has a young child are you sure…" she broke off and looked at Derek anxiously.

"Ella and I get along great and she is actually happy me and Meredith are in love."

Carolyn leaned forward, "you didn't mention that" she whispered.

"Well I wanted to tell you in person."

"Oh Derek i'm so happy for you, you have found a wonderful woman at last."

"Yeah i'm very lucky" Derek said nodding at his own words.

Derek and Meredith were outside looking at the flowers when Meredith heard the sound of cars pulling up and people talking. "Derek could we stay out here for a while" Meredith said.

"Still nervous?"

"I'll feel better in a bit…unless you want to go inside and see your sisters."

"I'll stay here with you" Derek said smiling.

Meredith smiled back then a thought struck her like a bolt of lightning, "oh no Ella" she quickly ran into the house and dashed up the stairs. She opened the door and saw Ella and about ten small children running around in costumes, "mommy" Ella screamed as she hugged Meredith's waist, "this is the best place ever."

"I'm glad you made some new friends" Meredith said as she rubbed Ella's shoulders.


	21. Chapter 21

Meredith's hand rubbed her forehead as her eyes slowly opened she saw Derek putting on a shirt and she sighed, "honey what are you doing up?"

"I'm just about to make you breakfast."

"Come back to bed it's too early."

"We need to leave early today we have a city to explore."

Meredith shot up, "we're going out."

"Yeah my sisters are taking the kids and we're going to spend the day alone just the two of us."

"What about Ella" Meredith whispered.

"I think she'll be excited to hang out with all her new friends," Derek sat on the bed and taking Meredith's hand he gently kissed it.

"I was looking forward to spending the day with her and you in New York the three of us."

"We'll go after Christmas and any place we go today that we thought was great we'll take her there."

A half hour later Meredith snuggled close to Derek's side as the chilling winter pierced through her bones, "its colder here than Seattle" she said.

"I haven't noticed" Derek muttered as he looked at the Christmas trees in the shop windows.

"Because you're used to the cold."

"That's probably it so what would you like to do?"

"You're the one with the plans" Meredith said with a grin.

"Well I was thinking we could go and see the museum of national history and check out the dinosaurs." Meredith chuckled, "if only you wore glasses you would be the world's cutest science geek."

"You don't like dinosaurs" Derek said.

"It's not that I was just thinking Ella would like it more if she could see the dinosaurs once she sees one she never stops talking about it."

"Must take after me because I still go crazy every time I see a t rex."

"Why don't we go shopping?"

Derek sighed and looked at the sky, "Meredith come on you know I hate shopping."

"Oh come on yourself just think of it as your Christmas gift to me."

"Okay we'll go shopping if we go ice skating at Rockefeller center afterwards."

"That's a tough bargain."

"It can be your Christmas gift to me" Derek said as he smirked.

"I already got you something expensive" Meredith said as she smirked back.

"So did I."

"Okay Derek just don't be embarrassed when I outskate you in front of everyone."

"Confident" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"That was a gift you gave to me."

_Several hours later_

"That was the longest two hours of my life" Meredith said as she held on to her hat tightly while the wind howled at her.

"Hey the wait was worth it wasn't it you can see everything that's what makes the top of the empire state building so great."

"We're going to blow away" Meredith complained.

"I'm holding on to see." Derek wrapped her arms around her waist, "now look how beautiful New York City is."

"It's nice" Meredith said flatly, "now please can we go back down."

"Can we take a picture first?"

"Okay just quickly." Derek held the camera in front of him and Meredith, "smile honey."

Meredith did a big cheesy grin and then walked back inside as fast as she could against the wind, "you know I think Ella would like this" Derek said grinning.

"I am not doing this again" Meredith said firmly.

"Meredith put a smile on your face its Christmas."

"Okay i'm smiling now but if you tell Ella how great this apparently is I will strangle you."

"You know they say if two people fight they really love each other."

"Yeah they say it" Meredith said softly.

"Looking at us I would say that's true."

Meredith chuckled and kissed Derek, "I do love you Derek even though you can be so annoying."

"And I love you Meredith no matter what mood you are in."

"Yeah and I love you even though you can be so-"

"Lovable charming" Derek said.

"I was going to say nice, it's my turn to pick what we do next."

"Coffee" Derek said.

"You read my mind" Meredith said as she kissed Derek again.

Later that evening Meredith and Derek arrived back at Carolyn's house and Amelia came running outside, "hey you two lovebirds you had fun."

"Yeah did you" Derek said.

"Are you kidding kids drive me bonkers my shoulders are still aching from giving piggy back rides all the way through New York."

"I know that secretly you had fun" Derek smiled.

"You got out of it this year Derek but next year I will take a break and you can experience it."

"Was Ella well behaved" Meredith said.

"Yeah she was good the other kids love her, I think it's funny when the kids call mom grandma and she calls her Derek's mommy."

"That is funny" Derek said as he smiled with Meredith.

"Mommy Derek" Ella yelped before she ran into Meredith's waist, "you had fun today honey" Meredith whispered as she rubbed Ella's head with her hands.

"Heaps of fun" Ella said before she hugged Derek, "Derek's mommy is making Christmas biscuits, Olivia's mommy is helping too and Josh and Philippa's mommy is putting out stockings."

"So all your new friends' mommies are doing something."

"That's right and Derek's mommy says that my mommy needs to help the other mommies make the Christmas things for tomorrow because it's Christmas."

"Only if you want too dear" Carolyn said emerging from the kitchen wearing a smock.

"I would be very happy too Derek's mommy" Meredith said chuckling with Carolyn while Derek rolled his eyes and wandered upstairs.

"Grandma" a young voice called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming dear" Carolyn said.

"Derek's mommy" Ella said.

"Yes dear" Carolyn said as she smiled at Ella.

"If the other kids are allowed to call you grandma than can I call you grandma too" she whispered.

"Of course you can Ella one more kid calling me grandma won't make me feel too ancient."

Meredith grinned and kissed Ella's cheek.

Hours later

Derek softly walked down the stairs and wandered to the door when a small hand took his, "Derek where are you going" Ella said.

Derek looked around checking to see if anyone was watching him and then he bent down to Ella's height, "i'm just going to go for a walk Ella."

"Can I come too?"

"Aren't you having fun here?"

"I had lots of fun today and i'm having lots of fun now but I missed you today."

"What about your mom" Derek said.

"I missed her too but i'll miss you more if you're gone" Ella looked at Derek with pleading eyes and Derek shrugged, "okay Ella lets go."

Ella excitedly took Derek's hand, "where are we going?"

"We're going to a special place that I go to every Christmas."

"What is the special place called?"

"You'll see Ella."

They stopped outside a church, "I can hear music" Ella said.

"That's right I come here every Christmas to listen to the music and to wish."

"Wish" Ella whispered.

"I wish that everyone I know and everyone I love can have the best Christmas."

"That sounds good i'll wish as well."

Derek sat down on a wooden bench with his eyes closed while Ella sat crouched over with her hands together on the bench in front of her as she closed her eyes and wished, "Derek do wishes come true when you wish here" she said.

"I think so everyone has had a good Christmas ever since I first started doing this."

"Then my wish is going to come true" Ella said smiling.

"What's that wish?"

"I wish you and mommy will get married" Ella said before her mouth opened and she looked at Derek with wide fearful eyes he just smiled at her, "Derek how come your not crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I said married so you should be like this," Ella made a goofy face with her tongue sticking out, Derek chuckled "it's okay Ella."

"So I can ask you questions" Ella said as she edged closer to Derek.

"Sure" Derek nodded.

"So when are you going to get married to my mommy?"

"Ella I haven't asked your mommy to marry me yet."

"Are you going to?" Ella whispered.

"I think I will" Derek said.

"Awesome" Ella jumped onto Derek's lap and gave him a big hug, "you're going to ask mommy to marry you"

"Yeah" Derek wheezed as Ella's knees went into his gut. Ella drew back, "when will you ask her?"

"I don't know."

"Tonight?"

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"I don't think so."

"When are you going to?"

"A couple of months maybe more when the time feels right." Ella groaned, "but that's too long ask her now."

"Ella can I ask you a question, why do you want me and your mommy to get married?"

"So mommy can be happy, so we can be a family and I want a baby sister...and I want you to be my daddy."

Derek smiled, "I want that too." Ella smiled at him, "so ask mommy to marry you."

"Ella I don't have to marry your mom for those things to happen because I think we are a family already."

Ella gave him a confused look, "we are a family… but you're not married."

"It doesn't matter family isn't about whether your married or not, it's about who you love and who loves you and we're together all the time so we're a family." Ella smiled widely, "so can you be my daddy please"

"I would love to be your dad Ella" Derek said as he smiled at her.

Ella hugged him tightly and Derek kissed her cheek, "I love you daddy" Ella whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Derek looked at his clock and softly shook Meredith, "honey wake up."

Meredith groaned and rolled onto her stomach, "I don't wanna."

Derek gently kissed her earlobe and whispered, "Meredith its Christmas."

"I don't care I want to sleep."

"Honey I have something to show you" Meredith looked up, "its dark its not even morning"

"Well we have to go somewhere before the sun comes up."

"Do we have too" Meredith whined.

"Sweetheart you will love it I promise."

"Okay okay" Meredith rose rubbing her head, "let me just wake up Ella."

"No its just going to be you and me."

Meredith glared at him, "are we going to a cliff where I can throw you off?"

"No somewhere nicer" Derek said smiling, "wash your face in the sink you'll feel better."

Derek drove while Meredith dozed in the passenger seat, "keep your eyes closed until we get there" Derek said.

"No problem i'll just fall asleep again."

"It isn't that early Meredith."

Meredith made a snoring sound and Derek grinned to himself, "okay we're here."

"What" Meredith opened her eyes and looked around, "oh it's a lake" she said as she got out of the car and walked with Derek to the edge of the water.

Derek put an arm around Meredith shoulders and Meredith saw the light from the sun shine and gasped as it illuminated the lake, "wow it glows" Meredith whispered.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to show you and I also wanted to give you your Christmas present."

"Okay" Meredith said as she kissed him and unwrapped the present until she saw a small black box. "Open it" Derek said, Meredith did and gasped as she saw a shiny beautiful silver ring, "Derek this."

Derek took her hand and got down on one knee Meredith chocked and smiled, "Meredith i've never met anyone as beautiful and as caring and as special as you are and in my life I have everything that I ever wanted except the one thing that is the most important, I want to be with you forever. I love you Meredith Grey will you marry me?"

Meredith had tears in her eyes and smiling widely she nodded, "yes of course I will." Derek smiled as he placed the ring on her finger, he stood up and hugged Meredith tightly, "I love you so much Derek."

"I love you even more." Meredith kissed him passionately and closed her eyes as the sun continued to shine on both of them.

_Later that morning_

"Grandma where's mommy and daddy" Ella said.

"Oh your daddy said he's going to be away with your mommy for a little while and they will be back soon."

"Are they going to come back soon?" Ella whispered, "I miss them and its Christmas."

A car pulled up "that must be them" Carolyn said. Ella ran to the door and saw her mom and dad standing there smiling at her, "where did you two go?"

"Just went for a drive" Meredith said as she smiled at Ella.

"Why didn't you ask me to go" Ella said softly.

"Because there was something I needed to ask your mommy alone" Derek said.

"What was that?"

"Ella Derek" Meredith said.

"Daddy he's daddy mommy" Ella said.

"When did you talk about this?" Meredith looked at Derek smiling.

"Hey never mind" Derek said unable to keep the smile off his face, "lets tell her the good news."

"We're going to Disneyland" Ella said looking very excited.

"Your daddy and I are getting married" Meredith whispered.

Ella looked at Meredith's smiling face and rolling her eyes she shook her head, "very funny mommy."

"What?" Meredith said confused.

"Daddy said he wasn't going to ask you to marry him until next year."

"Oh was that right" Meredith said smiling, "I wouldn't have waited that long I would have asked you to marry me instead."

"I just wanted it to be a surprise" Derek said, "we're really getting married I asked your mommy to marry me."

Ella looked back and forth at Derek and Meredith, "you are" she whispered.

The two adults both nodded and Ella squealing wrapped her arms around her mommy's waist, "this is the best Christmas ever."

"Yes buttercup it definitely is" Meredith said as her hands rubbed Ella's head and her lips kissed Derek's cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mommy mommy mommy mommy," Ella ran into Meredith's room and did a huge leap on the bed, "its today."

Meredith smiled as she opened her eyes, "what's today honey?"

"You forgot" Ella said in disbelief.

"Yeah Ella I did" Meredith said as she chuckled.

"You're getting married to daddy."

"Am I?"

"You are come on mommy" Ella started to tug on Meredith's arms, "get up get up."

"Okay honey but the wedding isn't until later" Meredith looked at the clock by her bedside, "much later actually."

"Can't you get married now?"

"No one else is awake yet we need to wait" Meredith smiled widely, "we just need to wait buttercup."

Ella groaned and flopped back on to the bed, "waiting is so boring come on mommy let's call people and wake them up."

"No no honey" Meredith said.

"Yes yes yes mommy" Ella said.

"No no" Meredith picked Ella up laughing with her daughter, "I want to spend the morning with my bubbly little buttercup."

"Mommy" Ella laughed as Meredith tickled her.

_A few hours later _

Amelia straightened the veil on Meredith's head and looked over her carefully before standing up and smiling, "okay Meredith just a heads up if my big brother does anything to hurt you then just give me a call and I will hunt him down and kick his ass."

Meredith gripped Amelia's hand tightly, "thank you Amelia i'm glad I have your support."

"A hundred percent...I can't believe i've got yet another older sister."

"I always wanted a younger sister."

"Like mother like daughter just don't tell me off any more then my other sisters and mom already do when I do something that is considered by the Shepherds to be unethical."

"Word of honor" Meredith said as she hugged Amelia, the door opened and Cristina wandered into the room she took one look at Meredith and broke down in tears.

"Cristina are you alright?" Meredith whispered

Cristina nodded, "I just couldn't be happier even if I was getting married to Owen again."

"I'm glad."

"You're not smiling" Cristina said tilting her head looking concerned.

"I was" Meredith quickly said, "I mean I just feel strange inside."

"I felt the same when I was getting married is it a good strange or a bad feeling sort of strange."

"It's a nervous strange."

"Go and talk to yourself" Amelia said.

"What so people will think i'm coo coo." Meredith felt Cristina's palms on her shoulders, "no talk to your reflection in private just a chance for you to open up to yourself it will help you."

"Thank you Cristina" Meredith said as she wandered away.

"Where is the bride to be" Cristina turned and saw Arizona and Callie coming into the room. "She's having a bit of reflection time."

"Is she having second thoughts?" Arizona whispered.

"It's a normal thing when you're about to get married" Cristina said.

"Is she going to be alright" Callie looked at her friends with worry.

"She isn't going to do anything she might regret is she" Amelia said.

"Don't worry she will be fine once she spends a bit of time alone" Cristina looked over herself in the mirror, "the wedding will start soon let's finish getting ready.

Meredith gazed at the mirror and staring at her reflection she smiled to herself, "you can do this Meredith you are ready to start a new life, Scott if you can hear me I want you to know you will always be in my heart but what we had is now in the past and being with Derek is what I want now and in the future."

There was a knock on the door and Meredith opened it, "Mommy" Ella said as she wandered into the room wearing a white dress, "you look beautiful."

"So do you Ella" Meredith whispered as she bent down and hugged Ella, "Mommy why do you look scared?"

"I'm not scared honey i'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Ella said as her hands brushed her mommy's cheeks.

"Because this is something that will change our lives forever and I hope that things will change for the better, that they will be good."

"Of course they will be good silly billy" Ella said smiling with Meredith, "if you think so then I think so too."

"Daddy makes you happy mommy."

"Yes baby he does."

"And he's the best daddy in the universe… just like you're the best mommy in the universe."

"And you are the most wonderful little girl in the universe Ella" Meredith said as she kissed Ella's cheek.

"I won't make any mistakes when i'm throwing flowers mommy I promise."

"Okay" Meredith kissed Ella's cheek once more and standing up she took Ella's hand, "well lets go."

Meredith looked at the far end of the room Derek was standing in a black suit smiling widely at her, Meredith felt so amazing that a smile formed on her own face from one ear to the other. "Mommy we need to go" Ella said as she tugged on Meredith's hand.

"Okay."

"I'm with you mommy every step we take i'll take you to daddy."

Meredith held Ella's hand as she walked slowly forward looking at Derek. Ella smiled as she threw flowers in front of her mother's feet and when they got to the alter she hugged Meredith's waist tightly before running to join Cristina. Meredith gazed at Derek a man behind her was talking but Meredith wasn't listening she just kept thinking as she gazed at Derek how lucky she was that she had met Derek that she had fallen in love again with someone who felt the same way about her and how wonderful her future was going to be.

"Do you Derek Shepherd take Meredith Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Derek said.

"And do you Meredith Grey take Derek Shepherd to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Say yes mommy say yes" Ella said. The crowd laughed and Meredith chuckled before she said

"I do."

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Derek leaned forward and kissed Meredith passionately as the crowd clapped and cheered, "together forever" Derek whispered

"Forever and always" Meredith whispered back.


End file.
